Musically Blissful
by jfryman
Summary: Edward and Bella grew up together. Bella gave up everything for him to go on a one year tour. At the end of that year she leaves - she can't have Edward give up his dream for her. They meet up three years later - do they still love each other?  ALL BPOV.
1. Prologue

**Prologue**

Have you ever loved someone so much that you would do anything for them? I mean, truly cherished them that you would give up everything for them – even college? Well my story begins like all others and of course it revolves around a boy. So this is my story – Bella Swan.

I grew up in Forks, Washington right next door to my best friends – the Cullen's. We were all born a few years apart from one another, right along with the Hale's.

First there was Emmett Cullen – the big strong protector of all of us. Rosalie and Jasper were born a few months later to the Hale's. They were the perfect set of blond-haired twins. Two years later Edward Cullen came along followed by me only a month later. And then came little Alice – the tiny domineering one. She was born only ten months after Edward – it was a scary time I guess coming three months early. But she was bound and determined to make it and she reminds us every stinking day.

Growing up together us six were completely inseparable. A huge rift was caused when Emmett, Rose and Jasper all went to middle school. Alice, Edward and I were so lost without our other halves but we reconnected in high school and this is where the story really gets interesting.


	2. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

"Are you coming or not?"

"Hang on will you Alice? I'm having trouble with this freaking mascara."

Alice tromped into my room, "Well if you would have practices with me yesterday you would be a pro at this already!"

I turned to face her and put my hands on my hips. She was a good foot shorter than my five foot eight stance but she made up for it with her heels. She had on the most adorable mini skirt with matching stilettos. She paired it all together with a vintage tee and hoop earrings. Her makeup was flawless and her soft brown hair was neatly twisted back.

"I'm sorry. My dad was in one of his moods yesterday."

Her face frowned, "He's still getting over it huh?"

I nodded. My mom had left us over the summer – well they had been legally separated for years but she finally stuck the nail in the coffin and filed for divorce. I think my dad always hoped for her to come back to us even though I gave up hope the second she walked out.

I turned back around to the mirror, "Just give me a sec and I will have it all done."

Alice took three strides over to me and ripped the wand from my hand, "Just let me do it. Heaven's forbid you look like a raccoon on your first day of freshman year."

I rolled my eyes, like I honestly cared what I looked like. I was forever the tomboy in the group. I could easily keep up with the belches and football scores with Emmett and Jasper. They were the best older brothers a girl could ask for and I liked being included in all the guy talk.

"There. All done. Now we have to go or Rose will leave us."

We hurried down the steps where Rose was impatiently tapping her shoe at us, "Bout time."

I hugged her quickly, "Sorry make-up emergency Roe."

She rolled her eyes then glared at me, "You can honestly want to wear that your first day Bella."

I glanced down at my board shorts and ACDC tee, "What?"

"You are setting the wrong impression for the first day. You will forever be remembered as the girl who wore… that her first day freshman year."

I shrugged, "Oh well. It's what I am comfortable in, unlike high-heels over here."

"Beauty is pain Bella," Alice chirped.

I rolled my eyes as I trudged out to the car. Rose drove us quickly to school pulling in beside Emmett. He helped her from the car and they shared a brief kiss as I pretended to gag in the back seat.

I jumped out of the car and dodged Emmett's swatting hand as I grabbed my bag.

"Don't worry Bellsy – you'll soon too get the love bug."

I gagged again sticking my finger down my throat, "Not likely Em… not likely."

"Sweet shirt Bella."

"Thanks Jazz. Gotta love the classics."

He hit my fist, "Right on."

Alice looked up at him adoringly and I turned and started walking towards school. It was too weird for me that Em and Roe were dating now. I mean we all grew up together… it was just… different. I plopped down under a tree and rested against it, closing my eyes. Familiar music made me open one eye and smile.

"You always have that guitar with you."

Edward sat down across from me smiling, "Of course."

I leaned forward and rested my head in my hands propped up by my knees, "Promise me that you'll remember me, or write a song about me or something when you make it big."

His green eyes gleamed at me, "I'd never forget my best girl."

I laughed and slapped his shoulder standing up, "Good."

I walked back towards the school and heard his footsteps behind me, "I'll do you one better there Bells."

"What's that?" I called over my shoulder.

He jogged in front of me and continued to walk backwards so he could look at me.

"You will be my opening act on my big tour."

"You caught me off guard once and it won't happen again."

He stopped and put his hands on my shoulders, "You're really good Bella. When are you going to realize that?"

I laughed and shook off his hands, "When pigs fly!"

He chuckled and we went into homeroom… and everyone was staring – and by everyone, I mean jaws dropped, eyes bulged, completely obvious you are staring – everyone. I took my seat next to Alice and Edward slid in behind me.

Alice leaned over, "Did you fart or something?"

I snorted, "Oh yea Al. I decided to make a statement by passing gas."

"Well then what's with the staring?"

I shrugged, "How am I supposed to know?"

The homeroom bell rang and everyone filed back out into the hallway. By lunch the rumors had swirled through the school and they focused solely on Edward.

"Well I've got it all!" Alice said plopping down next to me at our table.

Rosalie leaned across Emmett, "What?"

"They all think Edward is a supermodel."

I snorted again, "Seriously?"

Edward punched my arm and I punched him back.

"Knock off you two and yes. Since he lost the glasses, braces and grew about a foot over the summer everyone doesn't believe that this is the same Edward Cullen – my dorky, adorable brother."

Edward smiled, "Good to know."

I glared then punched him again. He rubbed his arm as if I hard hurt him, which caused me to get up and sit in between Jasper and Emmett.

"You on for the football game tonight Bella? You missed them all yesterday."

"Sorry guys. I was with my dad – he had a bad day again."

"Well your mom did just kind of divorce him out of the blue Bellsy."

"Out of the blue my ass Emmett. She fucking left us six years ago! I just can't believe he still held out hope that she was coming back. We're better off with just the two of us."

"And you got us as well."

I smiled, "I know, and that is precisely why I don't miss her."

The rest of the day passed by in similar fashion. I wasn't called on in any of my classes and after school we all relaxed in the basement at the Cullen's place.

"You going to sing for me again anytime soon?"

"Sshhh, Edward!"

"I didn't know Bellsy could sing!"

I groaned, "I can't Em. So just drop it."

I stood but Edward grabbed my ankle, "For me?"

I put my hands on my hips, "No. So stop asking."

I went upstairs into the kitchen and grabbed a granola bar. As I poured myself a glass of milk Alice showed up.

"You okay?"

"Fine, why?"

"Well you kind of stomped off down there."

"Oh… Well I just don't like being pressured about something I don't want to do, that's all. You, of all people, know that I am who I am Alice and there's no changing me."

"I'm not trying to."

I groaned as he walked in behind me.

"I just want you to see your potential like I do. You are so good Bella, and you don't even know it."

I shrugged, "Then I don't want to know it."

He sighed, "Okay."

I downed my milk and drug Alice back downstairs where she and Rose painted their nails and I sprawled out on the couch for our Monday night football ritual. A soft nudge woke me a few hours later. I glanced up and noticed I was alone in the basement with Edward.

"What time is it?"

"Close to midnight. Everyone just went to bed and I offered to walk you home. Your dad is expecting you."

I sat up and rubbed my eyes, "Thanks Edward."

He offered me his hand. As I grabbed it I felt this zing go through me. Edward obviously felt it too because he pulled back.

"Sorry."

I smiled, "No it's fine."

I grabbed his hand again and we walked back upstairs. As we walked across the lawns connecting our yards he wrapped an arm around my shoulders.

"I am sorry about earlier Bella. I'll shut up about the singing thing."

I sighed, "Am I really that good Edward? Otherwise you would have dropped it long ago."

He stopped and turned me to look at him, "You are. I mean you were only messing around but I heard it. You really have a set of pipes."

I blushed, "Thanks Edward. That really means a lot to me."

"If you ever want to mess around with me, I would be happy to oblige. I mean… singing wise."

We returned to our walked and I elbowed him, "I know what you meant. And let me think about it okay?"

He nodded and led me up the front steps of my porch. My dad opened the door for me.

"Night Bella. See you tomorrow."

"Night Edward. Thanks for walking me home."

I went inside as my dad shut the door.

"You'd better get to bed kiddo. You do have school tomorrow."

I hugged him, "Love you dad."

I fell asleep quickly and groaned when my alarm blared in my ears. Freaking Monday night football games. I rolled out of bed and pulled on another pair of board shorts along with my 49'ers jersey. I threw my hair into a ponytail and put on some lip gloss. As I got downstairs I noticed my dad pulling out of the drive already. He was getting more and more distant lately.

I chugged down some orange juice and sat out on the front porch. Jasper was the first one to sit next to me.

"Hey Bella."

"Hey Jazz."

"I have kind of a serious question for you."

"Um… okay – shoot."

"Do you think Alice likes me?"

I stared at him for a second, "Well she has never expressed her disinterest in you."

"That's pretty vague Bella. Come on you two are attached at the hip."

"I have seen her look at you like you are the only person she sees, but we have never really talked about it specifically."

"Do you think you could for me?"

"You really like her don't you?"

He blushed and smiled at me, "She's a great person and I think I do like her. I just want to spend some time with her though – you know?"

I nodded, "No problem. I think I can coyly bring it up for you."

"Thanks Bella. What about you?"

"What about me?"

"Do you need me to talk to anyone for you?"

I shook my head, "Nope."

He raised an eyebrow, "Not even Edward?"

This time I raised the eyebrow, "No – we're friends and I don't date friends. It would be like dating you or Em… not interested. Thanks though."

He chuckled, "If you say so."

Later that day after hitting basically everyone's fists and talking football, football, football I met Alice in study hall. It was now or never.

"I see you've attracted every guys attention today with your football knowledge."

I shrugged, "I guess. They see me as one of the guys though."

"I want to talk to guys though."

"You can talk to Jasper all you want, why do you want other guys attention?"

"What?"

"Oh come on Alice. I see the way you look at him."

She blushed, "Is it that obvious?"

I nodded, "He likes you too, you know. You should talk to him."

"Really?"

"Yes, really. He wants to get to know you more."

She brought her hands to her face, "Oh wow. I can't believe it. I thought he would think we are too good of friends… I mean we grew up together."

I smiled knowing how familiar this conversation sounded, "I know."

"That's why you won't make a move on Edward, right?"

"Why does everyone think that? He's my friend."

"It's just how you two act around each other."

"It's how I act around all guys."

She shook her head, "No. You're different with him. More feminine and you smile a lot more."

"I do?"

"Yep. You guys are so comfortable with each other."

"Well we are like a month apart."

"Quit with the excuses and really look at him, would you?"

"I look at him all the time."

She shook her head, "No, you don't. I mean look through him. Look deep into his eyes and see how he is pining for you."

That Friday, Edward and I were hanging out in the basement. Alice and Jasper were on their first date and Emmett and Rosalie went to a movie – leaving us… alone.

"Can you stop watching ESPN over there?"

I turned around on the couch, "Sure. What's up?"

He came around and helped me off the couch, "I want you to sit at the piano with me."

He held my hand as we sat down on the bench. He stared at me briefly before placing his fingers on the keys.

"I've been working on something."

He began playing. I watched, mesmerized, as his fingers glided over the ivory. Before I knew what I was doing I was humming along with him.

"You really do have a beautiful voice Bells."

Then I did something I thought I never would do. I pushed his hands away and took over. I was rusty but it was my favorite song. And then I sang. When I finished I closed my eyes and faced Edward. I hesitated to open them.

I felt his fingers sliding along my chin, "Bella?"

I slowly opened them and found myself face to face with Edward. He stared into my eyes and I stared back into his. I saw… I looked away.

"Don't do that."

I glanced back up at him, "What?"

"You have to feel this too."

I stood, "I don't know what you are talking about."

He stood and grabbed my hand, "Bells, please."

I sighed and turned around to face him. Before I had a chance to say anything – he kissed me. My hands went into his hair and he wrapped his arms around my waist. When we pulled apart we rested our foreheads together.

"I've wanted to do that for so long…"

I pulled away, "Edward, I can't do this."

His face fell, "But…"

"No. I don't want to ruin what we have. If we break up – that's it. I lose everything that matters to me. I'm only fifteen and I just don't want a relationship right now."

He took a step back, "I'm sorry. I shouldn't have presumed…"

"Oh no Edward. Look it's not that I don't like you – I do. Besides Alice, you are my best friend and you have always been there for me, but I just don't want to ruin that you know?"

He nodded still looking sullen, "It's fine. Let's just watch tv or something."

The rest of the evening was awkward. We ended up not really talking and I went home only a few hours later. My dad was already in bed so I went upstairs and fell into a crappy sleep. Saturday rolled around and Alice was all talk about her date.

She bounced into my room and was all squeals about her first kiss.

"It was magical Bella. I mean his lips fit mine to perfection. I never wanted it to end."

My thoughts flickered back to Edward's lips. God I never wanted that kiss to end.

"Hello? Bella?"

"Sorry Al. I'm glad you and Jasper hit it off."

She stared at me, "Okay what's with you?"

"I'm just tired. I didn't sleep well. Where did he end up taking you?"

The attention was off me as she spilled into every single detail about last night. That afternoon I spent with Emmett. Roe and Al were off shopping and Jazz and Edward were jamming in Jasper's room.

"So tell me why the long face my little Bellsy?"

"It's nothing Em. Can we just watch the game?"

He nodded and we went back to watching our Huskies. When the game was over I finally crumbled against Em.

"We kissed and I just walked away."

"What?"

"Edward kissed me. It was amazing Emmett. But I can't. What if we break up? I can't lose all you guys?"

"Don't you think Rose and I had this discussion before we made it official? And Jasper and Alice? You can't run from how you feel Bella."

Then I did something I thought I would never do – I lied.

"But I don't like him like that Emmett. He's my friend and I've never really thought of him anything more than that."

"Did you tell him that?"

"No. I just said I didn't want to ruin our friendship."

"You need to tell him then. Because he will just keep pursuing you otherwise."

I nodded, "I will."

"Although I'm sorry to hear that. You two are perfect for each other."

I stood and nodded, "So I've heard."

I headed upstairs just as Edward and Jazz walked in the front door. It was now or never.

"Hey Edward can I talk to you for a second?"

"Sure. I'll catch you downstairs in a minute Jasper."

Jasper smiled and winked at me as he walked by. Edward leaned against the front door.

"Look there's something I need to tell you."

He cut me off, "If it's about last night – I wanted to apologize again. We got our signals crossed. It won't happen again."

Now I needed to be strong – letting him down was going to be hard.

"I need your promise on that Edward."

He fell back some, "What?"

"I need your promise on that. Look Edward – I don't know exactly how I should say this but – I don't like you like that. You are my friend… nothing more."

The look that crosses his face was complete agony. He clutched his stomach as he nodded his head, "Well then… Consider it a promise I am going to keep."

He breezed by me quickly leaving me alone in the entryway. I tried to control the sobbed that escaped my lips as I clutched myself and walked home. I barely got out of bed on Sunday and when Monday rolled around I was determined to act as if nothing has happened.


	3. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

So let's fast forward my life a little shall we? The last three years have been nothing short of crazy. Edward and I fell back into a comfortable rhythm after our little kiss. We both forgot about it and he kept his promise. Alice and Jasper grew inseparable and so did Em and Roe. It left Edward and I alone a lot together but we would just end up jamming.

To ease back into our friendship I asked Edward to teach me how to play guitar. He was the most amazing teacher I knew. He was patient and willing to show me everything he knew. I caught on quickly and I soon took Jasper's place in their jam sessions. Edward was truly gifted when it came to singing. His voice was sultry and smooth and it made the hairs on your arms stand up. Everyone knew he was going to make it big.

Jasper, Rose, and Emmett all wanted to stay close to home so they went to the University of Washington. It was nice to see them on the weekends and holidays and Alice and I knew that's where we were going to apply in a few months.

Senior year was off to a great start. I finally grew out of my tomboy phase and Alice was ecstatic. Is till refused to wear heels, sticking with my chucks instead, but everything else had been made over.

On another note my dad finally snapped out of his shell and had been a huge staple in my life now. We were really close and I ended up watching all the football games with him now since Jazz and Em were gone – I may not dress like a dude but I wasn't going to stop watching my football. Oh yea… and I was now dating the new kid – Mike.

"Hey Baby."

I let him kiss my cheek, "Hey, did you have a good weekend?"

"I did, but I missed you."

"I missed you too but thanks for letting me hang out with my dad."

"I understand Baby. Let's get to school all right?"

We pulled into the lot right next to Alice and Edward. Alice ran over and kissed my cheek, "I missed you this weekend."

"Yea well you weren't the only one."

She giggled, "It was awesome to hang out with Jazzy, Em and Roe. Their house is simply amazing. Promise me you'll come with us again in like a few weeks?"

I shrugged, "We'll see."

Mike came up and opened my car door and took my hand as we walked into the school. My locker was right next to Edward's so Mike kissed me quickly and headed to his homeroom.

"I heard you had a nice time this weekend?"

He shrugged, "I guess. Nothing like being the fifth wheel."

I put my hand on his shoulder, "I'm sorry I couldn't go."

"No it's fine. You got to spend time with your dad."

I nodded, "It was really nice – we needed that."

"Can I ask you something?"

"Of course."

"Can we jam after school? I have this song I have been working on but it's just not coming out right."

"No problem."

"Mike won't mind?"

"I can promise him a kiss and a night together Tuesday and we'll be fine. He likes you, you know."

"I figured he was thinking I was trying to take you from him or something."

I laughed and wrapped my arms around him, "Nope. He knows we are just friends and that's all we will ever be."

He chuckled and it sounded force, "You got that right."

The day went by fairly quickly and as the final bell rang Mike came up behind me.

"Hey."

I turned around and wrapped my arms around his neck, "Hey."

He smiled at me. I loved his sandy brown hair. It was kind of long but running my fingers through it always made him sigh. He light brown eyes stared into mine as he kissed me passionately.

His hands moved down my sides and gripped my butt, pulling me towards him, "Calm down Mike."

He pulled away, "Sorry Baby."

I kissed his nose, "It's okay. Your hormones rule you sometimes."

He smiled and wrapped his arms around, "Well you are just so irresistible sometimes."

I blushed and hugged him tightly, "Hey is it okay if I hang with Edward after school? He wants some help with his new song."

"I was hoping to spend some time with you tonight…"

"Well what if I promise you a make out session and my undivided attention tomorrow evening?"

He smiled, "Of course its fine. Who know you could be helping him write a song he'll put on his CD then you will be entitled to half the royalties."

I laughed and kissed him again, "Well aren't we optimistic."

He chuckled and kissed my temple. We walked out to the car and Edward was leaning against his smiling.

"She's all yours for the evening there Edward."

He pushed away from his car and opened the passenger side door for me, "Shall we?"

I slid in, "We shall. I'll call you before I go to bed Mike."

"Okay Baby, later."

We watched Mike drive off before Edward started his car. We reached his house quickly and we went into the basement where Edward had recently moved all his music items. He threw his bag in the corner and grabbed his guitar and hit record on his stereo.

"Okay so here's where I am with this…"

He started strumming and singing. I stood next to him and read the words with him… and then he stopped.

"Gosh it's just not there you know?"

I pointed to the chorus, "Sing and play this again?"

He did as I drifted towards the piano. Where he stopped I continued. I played and sang, not knowing where it was coming from but his song his cord in me – it felt personal. Soon he was next to me still playing his guitar singing with me. When we finished I closed my eyes and rested my head in my hands, taking a few deep breaths.

"Wow. Bella. That was amazing."

Before I could respond he had gotten up, stopped the recording, and was rewinding it. He began filtering through it writing everything down on paper. We spent most the night perfecting it all before finally recording the final take.

Finally we finished and my stomach growled.

"Oh wow. Bells I'm sorry. I just get so lost in my music sometimes that I forget to eat. Let's go see if mom left us some leftovers."

He grabbed my hand and we went upstairs. It was almost eleven and my stomach rumbled again. Edward dug through the fridge and threw some leftovers in the microwave and oven.

"Just give it like ten minutes and we will be eating."

"Good."

"Sorry."

"It's fine. I was wrapped up in the music too. It wasn't all you."

"Yeah but I kept you away from Mike too."

I reached out and grabbed his hand, "Edward if I didn't want to do this I would have said something."

The oven and microwave went off and we quickly piled the food on our plates. We sat at the counter and continued with our conversation.

"So Edward why haven't you asked anyone out?"

He shrugged, "I've been busy with my music."

"That's a piss poor excuse."

He sighed and sat his fork down, "Okay. So the girl I like already has a boyfriend."

"Oh I'm sorry. I didn't realize."

He picked his fork back up, "It's fine."

"Well maybe you should steal her away from this boyfriend she's got."

He glanced at me, "Well I don't think she sees me like I see her."

I grabbed his hand, "Well you've got me. When I'm not with Mike that is."

He smiled, "Thanks Bells."

We fell into a comfortable silence as we finished eating. I ran downstairs and grabbed my bag and then Edward walked me home.

"I'm really glad you're happy with Mike, Bella."

"Thank you Edward. I really like him."

"He seems to sure like you."

I eyed him, "Have you been spying?"

"It's kind of hard to look away when he's mauling you in the parking lot."

I blushed, "Well I stopped him didn't I?"

He chuckled, "Yea and I expect he had to take a cold shower when he got home."

I slapped his shoulder, "Edward!"

"What? You really don't see how beautiful you are do you?"

"Stop Edward."

He grabbed my arm, "You don't! Bells you really need to stop thinking you are a tomboy."

I closed my eyes and sighed, "I'm trying."

He cupped my face. His thumbs grazed across my cheekbones and I felt his fingers rub the back of my neck, "You are unbelievably beautiful. Your big brown eyes are so captivating and when you smile it lights up the room." I felt his lips lightly brush mine, "Believe it Bells. There hasn't been a day in these past four years that I haven't wished you were mine, but I made a promise and I fully intend on keeping it."

When I opened my eyes – he was gone. My ringing phone brought me out of my frozen state.

"Hello?"

"Hey Baby. Everything okay?"

"Oh gosh sorry Mike. I am just getting home."

"Wow you two must have really rocked it out then huh?"

I walked into my house, "You have no idea how much."

"Okay well I will pick you up in the morning okay?"

"See you then."

We hung up and I sank into my bed. That whole conversation about Edward liking someone was about me. He has had feelings for me since our freshman year and now I couldn't do anything about it because I had Mike. But did I like Mike enough to stay with him?

A month went by – right along with Christmas and New Years. Jazz, Roe, and Em all came home and I spent a lot of time catching up with them but unfortunately they all had to go back early for classes. We still had a week off so Alice and I went shopping and hung out for a few days. It was nice to catch up on some much needed girl time.

"So New Year's was fun?"

"It was."

"You and Mike shared a lengthy kiss."

I blushed, "Yeah."

"I thought Edward was going to rip his head off when he grabbed your butt."

"He was not. Mike can't help it – he likes to grab it and its not like I mind."

"You two haven't… well you know?"

"God no Al. We haven't been dating that long."

"Good."

"What... have you and Jazz?"

She blushed and nodded.

"Seriously Al! Oh my gosh, how was it?"

"Amazing. He was so sweet. I mean it hurt a little at first but Jasper just stayed there and whispered loving things into my ear over and over until I told him to move."

"Oh wow Alice. That sounds… wonderful."

"It really was. I'm so glad Jasper was my first. It was everything it was supposed to be."

I sighed. With the way Mike was pressuring me I knew he wasn't going to be anything like that when it came time for us – but I wasn't ready yet anyway.

"So what about you and Edward then huh? You two have been having a lot of stare downs lately."

"What are you talking about?"

"You two are always staring at one another – Mike has noticed you know."

"You are utterly absurd."

"Fine deny it. Anyway back to this dress…"

A few days later Mike was lying across my bed and I was half under him.

"Come on baby."

"Mike – no. We've had this discussion before."

He sat up and readjusted himself, "You're always doing this to me."

"I'm not doing anything. I have told you before that I am not ready Mike."

"Doesn't stop you from kissing me until I can't think straight."

"I'm sorry."

"I bet we wouldn't be having this conversation if I were Edward – you'd be half undressed by now."

I sprang up from my bed fuming, "You have some nerve!"

"It's true and you know it. I see how you two are always staring at each other."

"Oh not you too! We aren't staring at each other! I don't look at anything when I stare off."

"Well you two just coincidently seem to _stare off_ at one another quite frequently."

I threw my hands up, "What do you want from me?"

He stood up and grabbed my shoulders, "I want you Bella. I love you."

I froze, "You love me?"

"Yes. God I didn't want it to come out like that but I do Bella. I love you."

"Mike… I can't. I mean…"

His face fell, "You don't love me?"

"I don't know Mike. Love is such a big thing."

He took a step back, "I see. Well I should be going then."

"No don't. I'm sorry. Just give me time, okay?"

He shook his head, "No. If you don't, I mean if you can't say it now – then you can't say it at all."

"Mike…"

"I'll just let myself out."

After he left I sank into my bed. Why couldn't I say I love you? It's easy to say it right? Three little words. I cried myself to sleep that night and in the morning I pulled on my favorite pair of sweat and matching hoodie. Thanks to Emmett he had me fully clothed in Husky attire and today of all days I needed his strength.

I grabbed a granola bar on my way out the door and trudged across the lawn. Edward must have saw me coming because he was waiting on the porch.

"You okay?"

I stood on the bottom step, refusing to meet his eyes.

"Can I get a ride this morning?"

"Sure. Let me get my bag and Alice."

He disappeared only to come back a moment later. He met me on the step and lifted my chin up with his fingers.

"Bella, are you okay?"

I pulled away, "We really should get going. I don't want to be late."

The drive there I remained silent. In fact I barely spoke the whole day. I could hear the rumors swirling about Mike's and my break up but I kept my mouth shut. The day passed in a blur. When we got home I went right into the Cullen house and down into the basement. I sat at the piano and let my fingers flow over the keys.

I didn't even realize someone was with me, or the fact that I was crying, until Edward sat beside me and pulled me into his arms.

"It's okay Bella. It's going to be okay."

I sobbed into his shirt, "I couldn't even tell him I loved him. How pathetic am I? I just led him on for months and when he tells me he loves me… I freeze."

"Mike told you he loved you?"

I nodded as the tears flowed down my cheeks.

"He's an idiot."

"What?" I pulled back as Edward stared down at me.

"I said he's an idiot. It doesn't matter that you couldn't say it back. If I were him I would wait to hear those three words roll off your lips. You're worth waiting for Isabella Swan."

I reached for him again and cried even harder. Edward simply sat there and held me until my tears ran dry. When I finally stopped crying he pulled my face off his shirt and cupped it in between his hands.

"Better?"

I sighed, "Maybe. It just sucks you know? What if I can't say it? What if my mom walking out had tainted me on love?"

Edward simply placed his fingers over my lips, "Just try it. Say you love me."

I eyed him.

"Just try it Bella."

"I love you Edward."

"See – there you can say it."

"But it meant nothing – it was just words."

"But you said it."

"That's not my point. When I say it I want it to mean something!"

"I know. I'm sorry I didn't mean to be insensitive."

I grabbed his hand, "You weren't. You were only trying to help and I appreciate it – I really do. Edward you're my best friend and it's just…"

"I know. Alice told me about our starring sessions we seem to be having."

"I can't get over what you said to me a month ago. I think about it. Every time Mike called me Baby… I just wanted it to be you… calling me beautiful instead. I wasn't fair to him. I wasn't completely honest with him and the relationship towards the end."

"I think about it too. I meant what I said Bella. I will keep my promise."

I sighed, "Thank you. I really need you as a friend right now."

He pulled me into a hug, "Then I'm here for you."

"Thanks Edward. You don't know how much that means to me."


	4. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

Okay so let's recap shall we? Mike and I broke up because I really didn't love him. Edward confessed his love for me… again, but promised he wouldn't take it any further. Jazz and Al did the naughty and now I am wondering if I will forever be a virgin.

But in good news both Alice and I got accepted to be Huskies in the fall and we were really excited about it. Spring break was here and we were all headed to Em, Roe, and Jazz's house for the week. Edward and I had become practically inseparable. We had collaborated on so many songs lately that he wanted to try a few in some local places. I was fine with him doing them but I didn't want to get up in front of anyone.

"Come on Bells – please!"

I shook my head, "We've had this discussion. You can sing them fine without me."

"But it's not the same. There are certain parts that need a female voice – it's how we wrote them, how we've practiced them."

"No way! I am fine in the comfort of your basement, but asking me to sing live in front of a crown of people I don't know? I can't do that Edward."

"Not even for me?" He pouted and batted his eyelashes at me.

I laughed, "Nope. Sorry."

He frowned and went back to driving. Alice was zonked in the back and we had been having this conversation ever since we left from the house. We were about half an hour from their house now.

Alice woke up about ten minutes left into the drive.

"Oh jeeze – sorry for falling asleep guys. We almost there?"

I nodded, "About ten minutes out."

Alice squealed, "I can't wait to see Jazzy!"

I groaned, "Just as long as you keep it pg until you are behind locked doors."

She giggled, "I can't make any promises."

"We've both been without sex for about a month now."

I put my hands over my ears, "T.M.I. ALICE! FREAKING T.M.I!"

I glanced at Edward who had a coy smile on his face. I reached over and slapped his shoulder, "That's your baby sister who's talking you know."

He chuckled, "You think I haven't heard all this before. Her room is right next to mine you know."

I groaned and rolled my eyes, "No wonder you spend all your time in the basement."

He chuckled again and placed his hand on my knee, "That's why I requested for us to sleep in the basement this week as well."

"You mean I have to sleep in the couch because your brother and sister will be going at it with their respective partners?"

He shook his head fighting a smile, "No. I have the couch. I brought the air mattress for you."

I placed my hand on top of his, "Thanks. I owe you."

He flashed his breathtaking smile at me, "Good."

The first few days went by quickly. We all had an amazing time hanging out, catching up, and well the couples also had a good time with their screaming matches at night. Edward and I, even in the basement, could sometimes hear them. That was when we pulled out our guitars and drowned them out with our own sweet music. Finally two days before we were set to leave something I thought would never happen – did.

"Okay so you're sure you two don't want to come with us?"

"No thanks – we need a night of quiet… if you know what I mean."

Alice blushed, "Sorry guys."

Edward chuckled, "We knew what we were in for when we agreed to this week of _relaxing_."

"Okay well if you two are sure. We're getting ready to leave."

"Have fun then."

She smiled at us, "Bye. See you guys tomorrow."

I watched as she ran back up the steps and we listened as the front door shut.

Edward bounded up off the couch, "Finally! Peace and quiet!"

I had to laugh, which then turned into a snort, which then had Edward on the floor laughing.

"Did you just snort? Oh my god Bells!"

I jumped on top of him and started tickling him, "You think that's funny? Do you?"

"I give! I give!"

He rolled out from under me and sat up on his knees. I rolled onto my back and stared up at him, both of us still laughing.

"What am I going to do without you next year?"

I propped myself up onto my elbows, "You could have applied with Alice and me."

He shook his head, "I don't want to go to college."

"I know. You're moving to LA to pursue your music career…"

I looked down trying to fight the tears that were threatening to spill from my eyes. What was I going to do without him next year? We spent every second together now.

Edward leaned in and kissed my forehead, "We can talk on the phone all the time."

"It's not the same."

He sighed, "I know."

I stared up into his eyes.

"Bella can I talk to you about something?"

"Yeah – what's up?"

He leaned back and started fiddling with his fingers. He always did this when he was nervous. I grabbed his hands.

"Just spit it out Cullen."

"I've been thinking a lot about everything. My music, you, me… Well I don't want to ruin what we have. Your friendship means too much to me but you are such a good friend that I know it would be right between us. It wouldn't be awkward and we both could get rid of the virginity card that is hanging over our heads."

My eyes widened, "What exactly are you proposing here?"

He let out a sharp breath, "I think we should have sex."

I sat up, "Sex?"

He nodded.

I thought about it all. Alice did mention that it was magic because her first time was with Jasper. He knew her – he was careful, gentle, loving. But they were dating and we definitely weren't.

"Please tell me what you're thinking."

"Well I was actually thinking about how Alice described her first time with Jasper."

"Oh…"

"Well she said that is was so much more wonderful because they knew each other so well. It made it that much more special but Edward they were in love – dating. We aren't."

He ran his fingers through his hair.

"You have to know how much I love you Bells. I know I promised you but it's been so hard watching you every single day. We're right together. You may not see that now but just let me show you how much I love you. I want it to be special – for both of us."

I stared up at him with tears in my eyes. I only nodded as he lowered his lips to mine. He didn't say anything as he slowly pushed me back and moved himself over me. His lips tangled with mine as I wound my fingers into his hair. His lips moved down my throat as his fingers tugged on the hem of my shirt.

He sat up and pulled his t-shirt off. I quickly followed. His hands skimmed my rib cage and palmed my breasts through my bra.

"God you're beautiful."

I reached up and caught the back of his neck with my hand and pulled him back to my lips. His tongue slipped into my mouth at the same time his fingers found the front clasp of my bra. He pulled and twisted at my nipples as his mouth swallowed my moans. His fingers soon started working on the button of my jeans.

When he had it undone he sat up, "Are you sure Bells?"

I sat up and hooked my fingers through his belt loops, "Yes."

He yanked my jeans and underwear off in one hard pull. I lied there completely naked as he stared at me. His eyes grew dark. He quickly pulled off his own jeans and boxers. I watched in amazement as his erection sprang free. I wrapped my fingers around it and he moaned.

"Fuck Bella. Do you have any idea how good that feels?"

I continued to pump him as he dug around in his jeans for a condom.

"Plan this did we?"

He smiled, "I hoped you would agree."

He leaned down again and kissed me. He pressed his forehead against mine while he rolled the condom on.

"I'll go slow Bells."

I lied back down and he positioned himself at my entrance. He kissed me passionately as he slowly slid in. It was extremely uncomfortable and it freaking burned. I pulled away slightly as he reached my barrier.

"This is going to hurt, but I'm right here."

He slipped his tongue into my mouth as he shoved forward. I winced as the tears rolled down my cheeks. He waited patiently until I nodded for him to move. That first pull out, thrust forward move was incredible – simply amazing, and it only got better from there.

Edward went slow at first, making sure I was comfortable. When I wrapped my legs around his waist he started to pick up his pace. Our moans were hard to stop.

"That's it Love. God Bella you feel so good."

"Edward… don't stop. Please I need you."

He buried himself inside me and pinched my clit finally allowing my orgasm to take over. I could feel myself clench around him and Edward quickly followed as he slammed into me and moaned my name very loudly.

He rolled off me but pulled me halfway onto his chest as he stroked my hair.

"God I love you so much Bella. Thank you."

I rested against his chest until his breathing evened out. Did this really just happen. I sat up and stared down at him. He was breathtaking all right. He loved me – this I knew. He had since our freshman year, if not before. But this was Edward. He was my best friend and if I lost that I would be devastated, but did I love him like he loved me? It was hard to answer because in one way I did love him but then my head wanted me to be practical.

I rested back onto his chest and fell into a fitful sleep.

"Hey Beautiful – it's morning."

I glanced up to see Edward smiling at me. He had his arms wrapped around me and he kissed my lips quickly.

"We should get up and get dressed before we get caught like this."

I blushed and nodded. He helped me up and we quickly got dressed. The rest of the morning we spent collaborating on some music. We finally quit when our stomachs rumbled simultaneously.

"I guess we should grab some food huh?"

I shrugged, "Guess so."

We got upstairs and everyone was sitting at the table eating pizza.

"Thanks for letting us know you guys ordered pizza."

"Relax Bella – we know how you two get when we interrupt your music. We figured you would smell it soon enough."

I slapped Jazz on the shoulder, "So thoughtful."

We grabbed plates and sat down with them.

"So you two are moving in here over the summer right?"

I turned to Alice and she smiled at me, "I guess so."

"Come on Bellsy. It will be nice to have my football partner back."

I laughed, "Thanks. But I will have to talk to my dad about it."

"And you just wait. Ol' Edward here will be moved in by second semester."

Edward rolled his eyes at his brother, "We'll see Em."

That night we all went out to a club. Em knew the manager so it wasn't a problem getting us all in. Edward brought along his guitar because he was bound and determine to sing tonight and he was still working on getting me to sing with him.

"Come on Bells – please?"

I shook my head, "I can't Edward. I'm sorry."

He sighed and nodded his head, "Can't say I didn't try."

We slid into the booth and he rested his arm around my shoulders. It felt right, natural. It also got a few raised eyebrows from Alice and Emmett. When Edward slipped behind stage Alice pulled on my arm.

"What is with you two?"

"What do you mean?"

"You're so… into each other."

"No more than usual."

Emmett piped in, "No – something is different between you two."

"Can we please just watch Edward on stage? He's about to go on."

Edward took the stage. As he played the intro the room went silent. Everyone was in awe of him as he began to sing. And when he hit the chorus the second time around, there were groupies at the front of the stage. I noticed the coy smile he gave me as he went into is last verse and so did Emmett. I tried to contain my blush as his sultry voice filled the room.

Before I knew it he was sitting next to me again. He gave me a quick kiss on the cheek before whispering in my ear, "That was for you."

I glanced down and saw his hand intertwined with mine beneath the table. I tried to contain my smile.

"Are you two dating?"

Roe's question made my head snap up, "No, why?"

She eyed me, "Never mind."

We went home shortly after and Edward and I cuddled together on the air mattress as we fell asleep. I woke up the next morning alone. I found him upstairs on the phone.

"Yeah. No problem. Of course, just give me a week."

He shut his phone and smiled at me.

"Who was that?"

"A record producer. He heard me last night at the club and he wants me to lay some tracks down."

I ran up to him and threw my arms around his neck.

"Oh Edward that is wonderful!"

"Thanks Love. I can't believe this!" He pressed his lips quickly to mine.

"What's going on out here?"

Alice stood with Jasper draped halfway around her in their doorway. Emmett and Rosalie were already in the kitchen leaning against the fridge.

"Edward just got off the phone with a record producer!"

I took a step back as everyone came running full speed at him.

"Seriously! That is awesome bro!"

He just winked at me as everyone engulfed him in hugs. We spent the next couple hours packing the car up. Edward was busy trying to get a play list around that he could fax over.

"Edward? You ready?"

He looked up from his notes and smiled at me, "Yeah."

He stood and grabbed my hand as we went out to the car. Alice was too busy making out with Jazz to see us walk by.

"When we get back, would you mind laying down a few tracks with me?"

"Not at all."

The drive home we were all fairly silent. About thirty minutes left into the trip Alice broke the silence.

"So are you two dating?"

I turned around and faced her, "No."

"So that kiss yesterday?"

"Was a kiss celebrating the fact that all my dreams are coming true my dear baby sister."

She folded her arms over her chest, "I say you two are secretly dating and not even you realize it."

I glanced at Edward and he smiled. I settled back into my seat and everyone remained silent for the rest of the drive. When we got home everyone was thrilled about Edward's discovery. We spent the remainder of the weekend practically locked in the basement laying down tracks that he could present to this record manager. We shared hugs, kisses and special touches. We still hadn't really discussed what was going on between us and frankly I didn't want to. The lines were so blurred that it was hard to see where we really were anyway.

"I really appreciate all this help Bells."

"I'm glad I could help."

He grabbed my hands, "So about what Alice said in the car the other day… about us dating?"

"Can we not discuss this? I like what we have and I don't want to ruin anything with labels or talks."

He nodded and pressed his lips to mine, "Deal."

I slid off the stool I was sitting on and placed the guitar in its stand, "Well I should get home. I will see you at school tomorrow, okay?"

He smiled, "See you then."

I grabbed my coat and started up the steps.

"Bella?"

"Yeah Edward?"

He set down his own guitar and met me on the steps. He reached up and cupped my face in his hands, pressing his lips to mine again.

"I do love you."

I pulled back and took a step up backwards, "I know."

I let his fingers fall from my face as I turned and went back to my house.


	5. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

All right so if you think that is at all interesting, wait until you hear what happened next. Edward didn't show up for school the next day. In fact he didn't show again. That night he packed his bags and moved to LA. Needless to say I was devastated but then I got his CD in the mail the day before graduation.

It was everything we had worked on the day before and it was dedicated to me. The words that were in his handwriting in the CD booklet read, "_To my Love. You made this CD possible. I love you – always._"

So yeah – rumors flew that we were secretly dating.

I sat in my room and cried as I listened to his CD over and over. The last song was one of the first ones we had ever written together – the one he said that he couldn't sing without me because the vocals were made for a female voice. What he didn't tell me was that he took that one tape we made and edited my voice off of it onto his CD. To hear myself singing through my stereo was weird – not to mention it was old. We recorded this together forever ago.

What made it worse was that he was going out on tour and that was when the phone call came.

"_Hello?"_

"_Bells – don't hang up."_

"_Hello to you too there Edward."_

"_Bells, I'm so sorry I didn't tell you but we both know how that goodbye would have went."_

"_I know. I just wish you would have left a note or something."_

"_I tried. Lord knows I did, but nothing was coming out right. I didn't want you to remember what we shared with a stupid crappy-written note."_

"_So everyone here loves your CD."_

"_Are you mad?"_

"_Of course not. It was sweet. No one knows it was me anyway."_

"_I didn't even tell my manager. I wanted you to keep your privacy. I've been getting enough flack for being so vague on my dedication."_

"_Thank you."_

"_I just wanted you to hear what I do every time we sang together."_

"_I can't believe it myself."_

"_Look Bella. We are looking for an opening act on my tour and well… I wanted to know if you were interested?"_

"_Seriously? Me?"_

"_Of course you. Think of all the duets we could do. And God I miss you Love. I haven't been sleeping very well without you."_

"_But we are planning to move next weekend… into the house off campus. I have all my classes ready to go, a job. My dad even got me a car for graduation!"_

"_Please Love? I told you once that I wanted you to open for me."_

"_That was four years ago. I don't expect you to keep to what you said when we were fifteen."_

"_Well I'm nineteen now and I want you. Without you this tour isn't going to happen Love."_

That's how all this started. I dropped everything for him. I promised him a year and after that year I was going to college. He was thrilled needless to say. The first couple months were really hard because we had so much to get ready. I didn't even have a CD out but I adamantly refused to make one as well. I was just there to sing five songs and open for Edward. We usually did a few duets and it didn't take long for people to figure out that it was me singing with him on his CD.

We made it work though. We had grown really close and even insisted that I share his tour bus with him. We slept together every night but did nothing more. We shared several kisses but we didn't allow anything to happen because of it. There was no tension between us and his music was becoming a huge hit on the charts. We called home frequently and the gang wanted us to come and visit but there just wasn't time in the schedule.

They all did come to a few of the closer to home concerts and we were able to hang out for a little bit, but at the end of the night they always went home and we always drove on to our next destination. Finally the year was drawing to an end and Edward had blown up into a superstar. This is where things really get interesting.

"It's our last show – you ready for this all to end?"

I shrugged, "I guess. I am excited to go to college."

He smiled and wrapped an arm around my waist, "I'm going to miss you around here."

I rested my head on his shoulder as we walked around backstage, "I know what you mean. I am going to miss all this so much."

He stopped and turned to look at me. He started to say something but his managed interrupted him.

"Edward you have a press conference before you go on later. And Bella you're stylist is looking for you."

I hugged Edward, "See you later."

He kissed my forehead, "Until then."

We parted and I went into my dressing room. I was going all out tonight since it was the last show. I had been working on a new song and I intended on debuting it tonight – without Edward's knowledge.

"Let's get their hair done there Miss Bella."

"I'm really going to miss you Claire."

"It was an honor styling these beautiful locks."

I blushed, "Do you mind if we flat iron them tonight?"

"I think I can manage that."

A few hours later my make-up and hair were complete. I pulled on a skin-tight black dress with knee-high black boots. It matched my smoky eyes and contrasted with my red lips. I twirled around in the mirror before grabbing my guitar. Tonight I was going to knock him out of his socks.

My set went by fairly quickly but I was ready for this one last song.

"All right, as you all know this is our last night out on tour and I wanted to share something special with everyone. This is a song I have been working on since the tour started – I hope you all like it."

I took a deep breath and began to play. When I got to the last chorus I glanced up to see Edward staring intently at me in the front row. I met his eyes and sang with all that I had in me.

_Drop everything now, Meet me in the pouring rain_

_Kiss me on the sidewalk, Take away the pain_

_Cause I see sparks fly_

_Whenever you smile_

_Get me with those green eyes baby,_

_As the lights go down_

_Give me something that'll haunt me_

_When you're not around_

_Cause I see sparks fly_

_Whenever you smile_

I sighed, "Thank you for allowing me to come here every night and play for all you guys. It has been a dream come true."

I slid backstage and right into Edward's arms.

"God you're amazing."

"You should get out there."

He shook his head, "They can wait. Right now I need you."

He brought his lips to mine and wrapped his arms around me. I opened my mouth and his tongue battled with mine. We stayed there for several minutes. I could hear the intro starting for his first song.

"Edward – you're on."

He kissed me again and leaned his forehead against mine, "I love you."

I stood there frozen as he turned and grabbed his microphone. I could hear the crowd going wild as I was pulled by my arm further backstage.

"Would you move it? We have to get you changed before you go back on!"

I focused my attention on my stylist, "Sorry Claire."

She chuckled and unzipped me once I was in my dressing room.

"You two looked pretty caught up in the moment."

I peeled the dress off me and stepped into the other one she was holding up for me.

"Yeah – I guess we were."

"He loves you. I can tell."

"We're just friends. Besides his manager would freak if we started dating."

She stopped what she was doing and grabbed my shoulders, "You mean you aren't already?"

I shook my head, "No. Of course not."

"Well you sure fooled everyone around here."

"What is that supposed to mean?"

"I see the way you two act around one another – everyone does! We all just assumed you were together."

"Oh… no."

"Well then you should be."

There was a knock on the door.

"Oh that's your cue. Knock him dead."

I was led back to the stage where Edward was waiting for me. He threw his water bottle down and came up to me.

"I thought we'd do the song we practiced the other night?"

"But we've never performed it live!"

"So you performed a new song tonight – you trying to upstage me Bells?"

I smiled and looked down, "Of course not."

He tilted my face up with his hands, "Then let's do it."

"But your band doesn't know it."

He smiled and kissed me quickly, "I know. It will just be you on the piano and me on the guitar. Please Love?"

I wanted to – Lord knows I did. It was an amazing song that was nothing but how we felt about one another. I only nodded as he kissed me again, "Great."

He grabbed my hand and pulled me on stage. We sang our usual two songs and the crown went wild. Then we all left the stage. While backstage Edward informed everyone what we were going to do.

"You really think it's wise man?"

He nodded, "I know it's a hit. Ready Bells?"

I smiled at him and nodded, "Yeah."

I got leery smiles from his band mates as we went back on stage. The crowd was going wild.

"All right everyone – tonight is the last night of this tour and I wanted to end it off with a new song. It's something that Bella and I have been working on for a while and I want you all to hear it."

I took my seat at the piano and Edward leaned up against it with his guitar in hand. He winked at me as he started to play.

I joined him and our voices mixed together on the last verse.

_So won't you take me, take me, take me_

_Anywhere and everywhere you go_

_All the warmth you bring to this cold heart_

_With the slightest touch is enough to know_

_Baby, you're my sunshine_

_Everybody needs a little sunshine_

_Yeah, you're my sunshine_

'_Cause like the dawn you push it all away_

When we finished Edward set down his guitar, came and sat next to me on the piano. He took my face into his hands and kissed me. And this was no ordinary kiss. It was a knock your socks off – I need you – I love you – you're mine forever – kind of kiss.

I couldn't think straight the crowd was so loud. It was also dark. I felt Edward scoop me into his arms and carry me off. I pressed my face into his shoulder and closed my eyes. It was all too much to take in – too much to process.

Before I knew what was happening we were in his tour bus, naked and he was hovering over me.

"I love you Bella. I need you – God I need you."

He slid into me carefully but filled me completely. I threw my head back in a moan. He pounded into me frantically.

"Harder Edward. Harder."

His pace picked up and he crashed his lips to mine, "I love you so much Bells."

I threw my arms around his neck and kept him as close to me as I could get. I could feel how much he loved me. His kisses were passionate and his hips slowed as he got close.

"I need you to cum with me Love. Please."

He reached down between our bodies and began working my clit. It didn't take long. My muscles clamped down around him and he threw his head back and moaned my name. He fell on top of me and I welcomed his weight fully.

"God Bells. Please don't leave me. Stay – just stay with me, please."

"Sshhh, sleep. We can talk about it in the morning."

He nodded and rolled off me. I went to stand and he grabbed my hand, "Stay."

I kissed him quickly, "I'm going to grab a shower. I have to get all this makeup off me."

He chuckled and kissed me again, "I love you."

"I love you too."

He rolled back over and fell asleep quickly. I jumped in the shower and rinsed off. I knew what I had to do, but it wasn't going to be easy. Once out of the shower I got dressed and packed my bags. I kissed Edward on the forehead and left. I managed to grab a cab and to the airport without being recognized. I paid in cash for my ticket back to Seattle and finally called my dad.

"Hello?"

"Dad, I'm sorry I'm calling so late."

"It's all right Bella. What is it? You sound upset?"

"I'm coming home. Can you pick me up in Seattle at one tomorrow afternoon?"

"Sure thing kiddo. Everything all right?"

"No, but I'll be fine. I just need to come home."

"Okay. I will see you at one at the airport then."

"Bye dad. And thank you."

My plane boarded about an hour later. The sunglasses and hat kept me pretty low profile and I welcomed the silence – it gave me time to think. Once on the plane I fell asleep and before I knew it I was in my dad's cruiser on my way back to Forks.

"I thought Edward would manage to talk you into some more tour dates."

"He didn't get the chance. I promised him a year. I need to get my life back and go to college."

"Well you have no idea how happy that makes me to hear you say that but are you sure Bella? You seemed pretty happy on stage last time I saw you. What changed?"

I shrugged, "Nothing really. It was only supposed to be a year."

"I'm not blind Bella. There's something you aren't telling me."

I sighed, "It's kind of a long story."

"Well it's a long drive."

And so I told him – everything stemming all the way back to our freshman year. He listened intently and never one interrupted me.

"So I just kind of panicked. I mean I told him I loved him and well here I am."

"You didn't leave a note or anything?"

I shook my head, "I can't be on the road like that anymore dad. I love it – I really do, but something was missing."

"What?"

"I don't know. I mean it was great hanging out with him all the time but everyone thought we were together, you know?"

"And you weren't?"

"Not really – I mean he never officially asked me."

"But you've made love twice with him and both times he's confessed his love to you."

"Yes."

"And you love him."

"Yes."

He blew out a deep breath, "I don't know there kiddo. Sounds kind of complicated if you ask me."

"Tell me about it."

"So what are your plans then?"

"I want to go to school dad. I need to get my degree and then I will decide what to do."

"But that's four years. You are just going to hide from him for four years?"

I nodded, "And you're going to help me."

"Bella…"

"Dad – I'm twenty now. I need time, time for me."

He nodded, "Okay, but where are you thinking about going?"

"Well I really loved the East Coast. It was so peaceful and serene there."

"Okay, well then I will make some calls when I get home. There is bound to be one school that is still accepting applicants."

"Thanks dad. But what are you going to tell the Cullen's and Hale's?"

"Nothing you don't want me to."

"Then let's keep this entire conversation between us. Besides we are almost home and they are all still at school, right?"

"Yeah. All of them stayed up there for the summer break."

"Then I just need to pack and sell my life to the first school who will accept me."


	6. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

All right then. My life was one crazy rollercoaster ride, let me tell you. Of course fate was going to give me a blow of reality and even though I was accepted to the University of Connecticut, things didn't come easy.

I managed to graduate in three years with a double major of Music and Acting with a minor in English. I was the lead in all twelve productions that the Theatre put on and it was one of the best times in my life.

The main reason I put myself through three years of torture was because I had to. My reality shock came the summer between my first and second years there – right at the beginning of May. My son Anthony Mason was my entire world. I studied hard for him because I knew I needed to graduate and go back to singing.

During my senior year a record producer from San Francisco expressed interest in me. He knew my background and was seriously impressed with what I had to offer. I started cutting tracks with my son on my hip over Christmas break. Right after graduation I moved myself to California. My dad had found me a great little studio apartment that had two bedrooms and a great view of the city and the ocean. It was pricey but I didn't care. I was still living off my year's revenue from the tour three, well four years ago since it started.

So here is where things really get interesting because my dad, being the amazing father he is, offered to stay with me for a few months until I got settled. And since I would be doing tons of radio interviews he also offered to babysit Anthony. And here we go.

"Dad I really appreciate all this."

"It's no problem Bella. I love being retired though. It is really great."

"Mama!"

I scooped up my baby boy – who was in full almost two-year-old toddler mode.

"Hey there Sport."

He squealed and gave me a kiss. I loved him so much it hurt. He had the perfect brown hair and green eyes. Every smile reminded me of Edward. He was the spitting image of Edward except he had my hair color – it was pretty much the only thing he got from me.

I put him back on his feet and he ran over to his next favorite person – his grandpa.

"Come here big guy."

My dad sat Anthony on his lap and they both smiled back at me.

"Are you sure? I mean I will only be gone for like a few hours at the most. Rick just wants to run through a few songs and then I have this radio interview."

"We'll be fine Bella. Go."

I kissed them both and headed out the door. The first part of my day went by really well. We finished the songs and it was finally ready to be released.

"Great job Bella. Now your interview this afternoon should only last about half an hour. You're going to play the third track right?"

I nodded.

"Good. I think that's going to be our first single. Some people will remember it from three years ago so that will help."

My phone rang, "Oh shoot – it's my dad. Hang on a sec Rick."

"Dad, what's wrong?"

"Why would you ever think something it wrong?"

"Because you would only call me if it was an emergency. Is Anthony okay?"

He sighed, "Well he's fine physically but he is just really upset. I've tried everything to console him and well… listen."

I could hear the wailing over the line… I think Rick could too.

"Okay, okay. Well put him on."

I listened as my dad tried to hand my son the phone but he continued to cry and carry on even after I was on speaker phone. Great.

"Dad! Just drive to the radio station. I will meet you guys there."

I hung up and stared back at Rick.

"Everything okay?"

I sighed, "What can I say – he is a momma's boy and he misses me."

He chuckled, "It's no problem. He's a good kid. I remember when we recorded a few songs while you had him on your hip."

I laughed, "Well it's always been just us."

"It's fine Bella."

Rick drove me to the radio station. Just as my dad pulled my screaming kid from the car he saw me and smiled immediately. My dad just laughed as he set him down. Anthony bolted over to me and into my arms.

"Mama!"

"Come here you spoiled little thing."

I placed him on my hip and dried his eyes. We all made our way into the radio station and I was immediately ushered into the booth with the host. I got some stares since I did have an almost two-year-old attached to my hip, but I was used to it.

"So Bella, it's very nice to have you here today."

"Thank you for having me."

"Tell me about the new record."

"Well I've been working on it for about four years now. My manager Rick found me in Connecticut not long ago."

"And that's where you were going to school right?"

"That's correct. I just graduated about two weeks ago."

"So tell me about the record then."

"Well it's about life really. Everything I have been through. There are songs on there from when I was in high school and then there are songs from a few months ago. It's about triumphs, disappointments, love…"

"Now correct me if I'm wrong but weren't you on tour about three to four years ago with the infamous Edward Cullen?"

I nodded, "I was. We grew up together so we have been friends all our lives. He made this promise to me that when he made it big that I would be the opening act for him. It was the most amazing year of my life, up until recently that is."

"Have you had any contact with him since that tour ended?"

"Unfortunately not. We kind of went our separate ways. I haven't heard from him in almost three years."

"That is unfortunate. But you seem to have been quite busy in those three years haven't you?"

I laughed, "I guess you could say that."

"And who is this fine young gentleman sitting on your lap today Bella?"

"This would be my son – Anthony. He'll be two in a few weeks. We had a little bit of a temper tantrum when I tried to come into the radio station without him."

I looked down at my son who was smiling up at me.

"Well he is definitely a looker."

"Why thank you."

The announcer looked right at my son, "How about sitting on my big guy while your mom plays a song?"

He nodded eagerly and climbed down my legs and up onto the announcers. I had to laugh because he was such a friendly little boy. I grabbed the guitar in the corner and strummed it quickly.

"I'm going to play my new single. It's the third track on my album and hopefully some of you listener's out there recognize it."

I played through my song – feeling the same emotions that I always did when I played this. It was his song and it was bittersweet for it to be my first single from my new album. I couldn't hold back the tears as I played. When I finished I gently placed the guitar down and Anthony climbed back into my lap. He sat on his knees for a minute and stared into my eyes. He then ran his little hands down my cheeks, making me smile and wrap him into a hug.

"Well Bella – that song must be very personal if it evokes emotions like that."

I nodded, "Yeah. That song hits me every time I play it. It was the first real song I wrote by myself. I originally played it for the first time on the last night of that tour so long ago."

"Well thank you for coming in today. You heard it here first folks. Miss Isabella Swan is about to take the music industry by storm with her debut CD, called Isabella, out on May 13th."

I picked up Anthony and we all walked out of the radio station. I placed my son in his car seat and I turned around to see Rick motioning for me.

"What's up?"

"What happened in there?"

"What do you mean?"

"I mean you have never once cried while playing that song before."

"Sorry. It's just Anthony was sitting across from me and it struck a nerve."

"Bella who is that song about?"

I sighed, "Anthony's father."

"You mean the one who never calls, writes or even sends a card for his sons birthday?"

I shook my head, "It's not like that Rick."

He crossed his arms over his chest, "Then how is it Bella. Enlighten me please."

I glanced back at my son who was smiling at me through the car window and my heart broke just a little bit more.

"Anthony's father… doesn't know about him."

"What?"

"You heard me! I never told him I was pregnant."

"Why would you do that?"

"Because I didn't want him to give up his life for me."

"Bella – that's absurd."

I shook my head, "It's not Rick." I looked up at him, "Anthony's father is Edward Cullen."

His eyes widened, "See told you. Changes everything doesn't it?"

He looked over my shoulder, "God he really looks like him then doesn't he?"

I nodded, "Spitting image. Look my dad and I need to make a trip back to Forks for a few weeks. My dad was talking about selling the house and moving here with me so he could be closer to his grandson."

"What about all your radio interviews?"

"Can we reschedule some of them? I mean I can do the ones in Washington – it's my home so it kind of makes sense right?"

He nodded, "No problem Bella. You take all the time you need."

"Thanks Rick. I'll be in touch."

"Hey Bella – everything you just told me. I won't tell anyone."

"Thank you – I appreciate it."

We drove back to the studio apartment and packed enough clothes for a few weeks then took off. It was a long drive but there were two of us in the car so we took turns. Anthony just slept in the back the whole way. We got to Forks about noon the next day. Our first stop was the grocery store. I made that trip while Charlie got the placed cleaned up.

"Bella?"

"Alice?"

"Oh my gosh it is you!"

She threw her arms around my neck and squeezed.

"How have you been?"

"I'm good. Everyone is back in town for the week. Kind of our annual get together since we all don't really live around here any more."

"Oh."

"Hey I heard part of your radio segment the other day. You sounded really good."

"Thanks."

"How have you been?"

"Busy."

"Yeah I mean I heard that you graduated from University of Connecticut?"

I nodded.

"Pretty impressive to do it in just three years."

I shrugged, "I really didn't have a choice."

"You know he's going to be in town this week. He planned all his movies and concerts around us so we could have him for a straight week."

I swallowed, "That was nice of him."

"He'd probably like to see you."

I shook my head, "I can't. I mean I'm pretty busy with my dad and all. He's thinking about selling the house."

"He is?"

"Well he is thinking about it anyway."

"Where would he move to then?"

"With me – to San Francisco. I have a two bedroom studio apartment that I just got."

"Wow – California."

"I know, but it keeps me close to my manager and to where all the action is."

"So you and your manager then?"

I shook my head and laughed, "Oh no. Rick is about 15 years my senior so that would be weird. He is really nice though."

Her phone rang and she shut it off, "That's probably Jasper. I told him I wouldn't be long."

"I won't keep you then."

She grabbed my arm, "You really should stop by. We all would love to see you – catch up."

I nodded, "I'm pretty busy promoting my album but I'll see what I can do."

"You sound like him – that's why mom and dad demand a week of absolutely no work. They even take our phones and we are only allowed to take them when we leave the house."

I laughed, "That sounds like Carlisle and Esme."

"Yeah well it was good to see you. You really should stop by."

"It was good to see you too Alice. Bye."

I finished the shopping and went home. I noticed all the cars next door and smiled to myself and I carried in all the groceries. Anthony was all smiles to see me again. I scooped him into my arms and kissed his face until he giggled.

"Mama."

"Okay, okay. Help mama put away the groceries Sport."

He giggled because he knew he was going to get a snack. It's how we did things. In order for me to keep an eye on him at home I would sit him in his high chair and give him something new to play with while I put everything away. I liked to keep some things the same no matter where we are. I slid him into his high chair and grabbed one of his favorite snacks. I dumped the cheerios onto his tabletop and he squealed in delight.

"Mama, mama!"

"That's right Sport – I got your favorite."

He grabbed a handful and shoved them into his mouth as I started unpacking. My dad came down from the shower and smiled at me.

"Hey there Kiddo. I see you got the Big Guy's favorite."

"Yeah – Some things never change."

He nodded and started helping me put things away.

"I ran into Alice in the store."

"You did? Well what did she have to say?"

"Everyone's home for the week… including Edward."

He stared at me, "He's coming home?"

I nodded, "Apparently Esme and Carlisle insist on having everyone come home once a year – they even take their cell phones so they can have a true week of family bonding."

"Wow – remind me to do that when you make it big then."

"You won't have to if you plan on moving in with me."

He one-armed hugged me, "Consider the plan in place then."

"Good. It'll be nice for Anthony to have his grandpa around on a constant basis. He needs more male influence in his life."

"And who's fault is that?"

"Don't start, please."

"He needs to know Bella. I've been telling you that since day one. Anthony needs to know about his father and Edward deserves to know his son."

I sighed, "I know all right! What am I supposed to do? Just waltz over there and be all like hey want to meet your son?"

He shook his head, "You're hurting yourself for no reason. He loved you – hell probably still does. Did you even listen to his last record?"

"Of course I did!"

"So the fact that it was titled La Bella means nothing to you?"

"Of course it does dad. He sent me a copy didn't he?"

"You need to talk to him Kiddo."

Tears rolled down my cheeks, "I just can't. It hurts too much."

My dad wiped my cheeks and patted my shoulder, "It wouldn't hurt if you told him."

I nodded, "I know. I have to look at my son every single day and see his father's face starring back at me. I think that's why I love him so much, but he'll never forgive me dad. For keeping his son from him for two years – god he'll hate me."

"You can't possibly know that."

I nodded, "Well there's no way he can still love me. I just left him."

My dad rolled his eyes, "Yeah because every single song on that last album was filled with hate…"

I turned around and picked up my son, "Come on Sport. Time for your nap."

My phone rang as I shut my door to my old bedroom.

"Hello?"

"Did you make it back to Forks okay?"

"Sure did Rick. You holding up the fort okay there?"

"You betcha. Hey I got you a couple interviews scheduled for this week if that's all right?"

"Great. Times and places please. I'll plug them into my phone now."

He ran through them and I quickly put them all in. My first one was tomorrow at ten in Port Angeles and then I had two more the day after that in Seattle.

"Thanks Rick. We'll see how those go and then you can schedule me some more, deal?"

"Deal. I'll be in touch Bella."

I hung up and went back downstairs. My dad was in the kitchen starting supper.

"I have a radio interview tomorrow at ten. Think you can watch Anthony for a few hours?"

"No problem Kiddo."

I kissed his cheek, "Thanks dad."

After I got Anthony up from his nap we had supper and hung out for awhile. I played with him on the floor while my dad watched some television. Finally he tired out enough and fell asleep on my shoulder.

"I'm going to put him to bed. I'll be leaving early in the morning but I should be back by early afternoon, just in time to put him down for his nap, Okay?"

"Have fun."

I kissed his forehead and carried my son up to our room. I carefully put him down and then went to take a shower. I fell asleep quickly after that. I woke up early and got myself ready. I tried not to wake Anthony as I slipped out of the room. When I got downstairs I grabbed some breakfast and quietly slid out of the house and into my car.

As I backed out of the driveway I noticed a figure standing on the front porch. I glanced quickly out my window and I saw the look on his face. It probably mirrored mine – complete shock.


	7. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

Well it's getting interesting don't you think? So let's just keep on going, shall we?

I drove straight to my interview without stopping, so of course I go there early. I had to sit for a minute and just think about what I saw. Was it a look of happy or complete, utter disgust? If I look through the shock, what was behind those eyes? I shook my head. Now I needed to focus on my interview. Not on Edward.

I made my way inside the radio station, trying to calm my nerves. I met the executives in a blur and then I was sitting with a microphone shoved in front of my face.

"So Bella. Glad you could meet with us today."

"Thank you for having me."

"So, this new CD – I've listened to it. Must say – you have a lot of angst don't you?"

"Excuse me?"

"Your songs are good, don't get me wrong. But they all have double meanings don't they?"

Bingo – hit the nail on the head. Damn he was good.

"Not necessarily."

"Well that's vague. I do have to say that I like your single though. It's edgy but it also has yet another double meaning. You performed it live for the first time on your concert date with Edward Cullen, did you not?"

"Yes I did. It was the first night I performed it."

"So why debut a song so long ago then bring it back? Someone special in your life you want to tell us about?"

"Well I do wake up every morning to a beautiful smiling face that is my son, yes."

"No one else?"

"No one else."

"Was there someone else? I mean there had to have been right?"

I blushed, "No. There has never been anyone worth mentioning."

"Well, well, well. Secretive little thing aren't we? Why don't we hear what you got then Bella?"

I nodded, "No problem."

I decided to up the ante a little bit so I played the track that was the hardest to write. It was the one that basically laid it all out on the line – told Edward how sorry I was, how much I loved him.

_I'm still not over you_

_And still the only thing I wanna do_

_Is open up my arms and reach for you_

_And hear you say, you want me, too_

_You're the one for me_

_And time doesn't seem to disagree_

_Baby, I'm still not over you, gettin' over me_

_I guess, I'll never be_

_Strong enough to finally set you free_

_I know love will never let me be over you_

_I'm still not over you_

"WOW – talk about heavy! Now that wouldn't be dedicated to your son's father now would it?"

I blushed but shook my head, "Sorry. Wrong again."

"You are quite the little mystery woman aren't you?"

"I try to keep my personal life exactly how it is – personal."

He chuckled, "Okay – deal."

"Let's just say I have some things that I have wanted to say for awhile and this CD was exactly that."

"Personal love letters then?"

"Maybe. But I like your take on my CD."

He chuckled, "That would be our own Isabella Swan ladies and gentlemen."

"Thanks again for having me."

"Always a pleasure Bella. CD is out soon folks – keep your eyes peeled on this one."

As I drove home I secretly hoped for Edward to be there. I really wanted to see him, talk to him. He needed to know about Anthony. When I pulled into the drive I glanced over at the Cullen house. It looked like no one was home. I got out and walked into the house. I was immediately welcomed by my favorite smile.

"Mama!"

"Hey Sport!" I picked him up and placed him on my hip. "Looks like mama is just in time for someone's nap."

He squealed and clapped his hands.

"I think it calls for a special story too, maybe even a song?"

He squealed again and then there was knock on the front door. I placed Anthony on my other hip as I cracked the door open. Needless to say I almost dropped my son.

"Bells, may I come in?"

"I… Now's not really a good time."

I tried to shut the door, "Please Bells. It will only take a minute."

"Can you give me a minute? I just got home."

"Of course. Take your time."

I left the door open a crack and quickly ran upstairs. I placed Anthony on my bed and tucked him in.

"Mommy has a friend that came to visit her so do you think you can be a big boy and fall asleep without me? I promise two stories and a song tonight okay Sport?"

He nodded and yawned. I quickly kissed his forehead and watched his eyes fluttered closed. I quietly shut the door and went downstairs. Edward had made himself at home getting a bottle of water and sitting down at the kitchen table. My dad was pacing nervously in the living room.

I went in to calm him down, "Why don't you take a walk dad. I'll be fine. He's upstairs asleep now anyway."

"Are you sure Bella?"

I nodded, "I need to talk to him alone."

As my dad left I kissed his cheek and shut the door behind him. I went into the kitchen and grabbed my own bottle of water. I leaned against the counter and waited for him to speak.

"How've you been?"

"Things are good – really good. And you?"

"Can't complain. I've missed you though."

I glanced down, "Thanks for always sending your CD."

"Well even if you didn't help write the songs – you always inspired them."

I let out a breath I didn't know I was holding, "Edward…"

He stood and faced me, "Don't. Please don't."

He walked over to me and stood directly in front of me, "I can't."

"Why'd you leave? I asked you to stay and you left me Bells."

I shook my head, "That wasn't my life. It was yours. I wanted my degree – you knew that all along."

"You could have gotten it with me – not in Connecticut. God you didn't even tell Alice where you were!"

"Please, Edward…"

He cupped my face in his hands, "I can't help wondering what it would be like if you never left me that night."

I looked up into his eyes, "There's something you need to know."

He leaned in and pressed his lips to mine, "I still love you."

"Mama?"

I pushed Edward back and took a deep breath before turning to my son. He was halfway down the stairs dragging his teddy beside him.

"What is it Sport?" I went up to him and scooped him into my arms. "Can't sleep?"

He shook his head.

"Need mommy to sing you a song?"

He smiled and glanced over my shoulder at Edward. I turned around then and saw the look on Edward's face. Anthony smiled at me then looked back to Edward, pointing at him.

"Yeah – that's my friend I was telling you about. Would you like to meet him?"

He nodded and clapped his hands. I walked back over to Edward with Anthony in my arms, his teddy still hung beside him.

"Edward I would like for you to meet someone very important to me. This is Anthony. Anthony this is my friend Edward. Can you say hi?"

"Hi!"

"It's very nice to meet you Anthony. How old are you big guy?"

He held up his little finger and I laughed, "He'll be two in a few weeks."

I kissed his cheek and he smiled at me. I think Edward really saw it then but he didn't let on if he did know.

"But you need to get back to your nap or you will be Mr. Cranky Pants later."

I started to carry him back up the steps but Edward placed his hand on my shoulder, "Can I help?"

"Sure."

We went into my old room and I put Anthony down on the bed. Edward picked up my guitar and started strumming. He quickly went into an old song that I hadn't heard since we were in high school. Within minutes Anthony was sleeping soundly.

"Thanks for helping with his nap."

We had just sat down in the living room and Edward was pacing in front of me.

"Why?"

I swallowed, "You would have given up everything for us – I couldn't let you do that."

"I've missed two years of my son's life because you didn't want to inconvenience me?"

"No!"

"Then please explain it to me."

"You had plans. You had all these dreams and you would have thrown them away as soon as you found out I was pregnant."

"Damn straight. I love you Bella. You are all I have ever wanted. Fuck – Didn't you see how much you meant to me, how much you still mean to me?"

I stared at the floor, "I couldn't have you give up your dreams because you got me pregnant."

He sank onto the floor in front of me, "You are my dream. You and my son."

Before I could respond he crashed his lips to mine. He pulled me off the couch and on top of him. I could feel his erection pressing into my lower stomach.

"God I love you Bells. I love you so much it hurts."

He continued kissing me, holding me tightly against his chest until the tears poured from my eyes.

"I love you too. So much. Every time he smiled my heart just broke a little more."

"I need you so badly. These past three years have been agony without you. Please don't leave me again."

"How can you just forgive me like that?"

He kissed me again, "Because I love you and this time I am not letting you go without a fight."

"I don't deserve you… this… us."

He kissed me again, "I don't care. We have time to discuss it later. And right now I just need you."

He ground his hips into mine and we both moaned.

The front door opened, "Bella?"

I shot up and went to the entryway, "Hey dad."

"He still here?"

I nodded, "Anthony came down from his nap."

"So he knows?"

I nodded again.

"And he's still here?"

I nodded again. Edward came up behind me and wrapped his arms around my waist. I rested my head on his shoulder and sighed.

"I see you've both made up then."

"Charlie, sir. Would it be all right if Bella and I went over to my parent's house for a little while? I have some things I want to show her."

"It's fine with me if it's fine with her."

I turned around and kissed his cheek, "I'd really like that." I faced my dad, "He just went down for his nap. I will be back by the time he wakes up."

"It's fine Kiddo. Take your time."

Edward linked his arm around my waist from the side and tugged me along as we made our way across the lawn. He quickly unlocked the front door and pulled me inside.

"Where is everyone?"

"Out for the evening."

"Why didn't you go with them?"

"I just flew in this morning. They let me sleep."

"So then the scowl you gave me this morning was from exhaustion?"

"No… that was a scowl. I was pretty shocked to see you and I was tired. My first emotion was anger but I slept it off and now all I need is just you."

He pushed me up against the door and brought his lips to mine. I wrapped my legs around his waist and felt him press himself harder against my core.

"I need you too Edward."

He quickly carried me upstairs and to his room. He laid me down on his bed and kissed me again.

"There's been no one since you Love."

I shook my head, "Me either."

He brought his lips down my throat as his fingers at worked my jeans. He quickly pulled them off, along with my t-shirt. There hadn't been anyone since him and I had a kid – his son – since then. My body had changed so much. I felt embarrassed to be so exposed like this.

I rolled to my side using my hands to cover myself up.

"Don't Bella. You're still beautiful."

"I don't look like I used to."

He pulled my shoulders so I had to roll back onto my back. He traced his fingers down my sides, "You carried my son. I've known you all my life and you're even more beautiful now being a mother."

"I want to see you."

He smiled and pulled off his shirt. My eyes immediately zeroed in on the tattoo across his chest. I let my fingers trace it, "Mio Isabella amore mio."

"I couldn't let you go."

"You don't have to."

I pulled him on top of me and kissed him with everything I had. He growled and stripped off my bra and underwear before taking off the rest of his clothes as well. He slid inside me and we both moaned.

"You feel so amazing."

I wrapped my legs around his waist as he plunged deeper. I lost all reason to speak. His moans and mumblings mixed with my lips as he kissed me over and over. Every time I would get close he would back of and give me a coy smile. By the fifth time I was practically begging for release.

"Please Edward. It's been so long…"

He leaned down over me so that his chest was pressed against my breasts, "Say it again."

"Please."

"Not that Bells."

"I love you Edward. I love you."

He kissed me again as he picked up his tempo and started frantically slamming into me. He reached down in between us and pinched my clit. I erupted around him, screaming his name in the process.

He collapsed on me, "I love you Bella."

He rolled off me and pulled me halfway onto his chest.

"I missed this."

"Mmmm. Tell me about him."

"He's my everything. The only reason I get up every day."

"Why didn't you just tell me?"

"You couldn't give up your dream. I didn't want you to give up everything for us."

"If you would have just told me. We could have worked something out Bells."

"Looks like we are going to have to anyway."

He kissed my forehead, "I love hearing you say that."

"How can you forgive me so easily? I kept Anthony from you for two years."

He kissed my forehead again, "Actually all this comes at the perfect time for me Bells. I've been looking for a reason to take an… extended vacation from my current life."

I sat up and looked down at him, "What exactly are you saying?"

He sat up and brought his lips to mine, "I think I just found my reason."

"Meaning?"

"Bells I have been wanting to just relax for about a year. My manager has been running me ragged and I am so tired."

"Why didn't you tell him?"

He chuckled, "I don't think you've met my new manager. She's a little rough around the edges."

"But you're the reason she has a job."

He chuckled and kissed my nose, "You know how hard it was convincing her to let me have this week off? Not even a week, I go straight to my next photo shoot on Saturday."

"But you got here this morning."

He nodded, "I know."

"Why do you do it then?"

"I ask myself that question every day."

I glanced at the clock, "I should get going. Anthony will be waking up from his nap soon."

Edward grabbed my shoulders – holding me to his chest, "Please don't leave. You just got here."

"I have priorities Edward."

He flipped me and pulled me on top of his as he lied down, "Yes and those priorities are fulfilling my desire all night long."

He hardened immediately and I slid down on his length.

"God Bella."

"Oh Edward. This is perfect."

"It's all for you. Always has been."

He guided my hips up and down as I lost myself in yet another orgasm. Edward wasn't far behind me. I melted into his embrace as he pressed his lips to my face over and over. I could feel the tears pour from my eyes.

"Bells…"

"No I'm fine. God I was such an idiot to have left this."

He chuckled and lifted my face up to meet his eyes, "I agree, but you're here now. Please be my girlfriend Bella. Let me be a father to Anthony?"

I couldn't answer so I just kissed him. He wrapped his arms around me… then my cell rang.

"I bet I know who that is. I was right – Hey dad."

"So your son just woke up from his nap – the one you said you would be back in time to get him up from?"

I slid off Edward, started grabbing my clothes and pulling them on, "I know I know. I'm on my way."

I shut my phone and pulled my shirt on. Edward sat up and gave me a puppy dog look.

"You're leaving?"

"Edward, I do have a son to look after."

He stood and pulled on his own jeans, "Can I help?"

I kissed him quickly, "Well as my boyfriend I would love that and as Anthony's father… well let's just say there is a little boy who needs to know just that."

He grabbed my hand and we went back across the yard. When I opened the door I got the one thing that always made my day.

"Mama!"

I picked him up, "Hey Sport. I have someone I want you to meet."

"Bella?"

"It's okay dad. I need to do this."

We all went into the living room and I sat Anthony on my lap facing Edward.

"Remember how your first words were dada?"

He smiled, "Mama – no dada."

"That's right Sport. But I want you to meet someone special. Anthony – this is your dada."

Edward reached out and played with Anthony's outstretched fingers.

"Hey there Sport."

Anthony practically jumped into Edward's lap. It was adorable to see Edward act as if Anthony had tackled him.

"You got me. Oh man you got me!"

Anthony squealed and giggled and Edward just smiled back at his son. The next hour was spent with the two of them bonding while I made supper. Eventually Edward came into the kitchen with Anthony on his hip.

"God I don't think I could ever get tired of this."

I kissed them both, "Yeah try soothing him when he has a fever, or the 2 AM feedings – those were fun. And of course you did miss all of the diaper changes too. But you made it just in time for the ending of the teeth coming in… that was just super."

Edward's face fell and he shuffled his feet.

I threw my hand over my mouth… shit.

"Oh Edward. I didn't mean it like that. I'm sorry."

He shrugged, "It's okay. I'm sorry I wasn't there to help you."

I cupped his face in my hands, "You're here now."

He smiled and kissed me, nodding his head. The evening was much the same. Edward and I put Anthony to bed together, he even sang with me to get him to fall asleep.

"I'd really it if you spent the night with me Bells."

"What about Charlie?"

"You aren't sixteen anymore Bells. There is nothing wrong with spending the night with your boyfriend."

I blushed and nodded, "I know that. I just figured he was sick of watching Anthony for me."

"I highly doubt he ever gets sick of watching his grandson."

I nodded and stood, "Let's go."

We went down the stairs. My dad was relaxing in his recliner watching some game on the tv.

"He went down fast."

"It helps when you sing to him."

He nodded and looked up at me, "You spending the night with Edward?"

"Is it all right?"

"You don't need my permission Kiddo."

"I know but you will have to watch Anthony for me again."

"Just keep your phone on you. If he needs you I'll call."

I kissed his forehead, "Love you dad."

"Have a good night."

Edward had waited outside. I quietly shut the front door and leaped into his arms. He wasted no time in crushing his lips to mine.

"God I need you. I'm going to have you all night long too so I hope you didn't plan on sleeping tonight."

I giggled and slid down his body, earning a growl from him. And I took off. I darted across the lawn and through his front door. I took no time as I bolted up the steps and straight to his room, shedding my clothes immediately. Of course he was right behind me. He pounced on me as soon as he got to his bedroom.

"You are mine!"

He slammed his bedroom door and locked it and tackled me on the bed. He pinned my hands above my head, "Say it."

"I love you."

He lips crashed onto mine. He still had his jeans on but that didn't stop him in grinding his hips into mine.

"God Edward – I need you. Now!"

He pulled back and shimmied his jeans down his hips before slamming into me. He pounded frantically into me over and over making me orgasm within minutes. And that was the first of many for that night. Needless to say we didn't sleep much.


	8. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

So we did get back together but the main question I bet you are asking yourself is, one did I get pregnant from our rampages of unprotected sex, and two did we stay together or did some unforeseen tragedy rip us apart again?

I could answer your questions now but that just wouldn't be any fun now would it? I will tell you this though – it is about to get really interesting. Keep reading to see if Edward and I can make this two superstars thing work.

Finally exhausted enough to sleep Edward pulled me onto his chest and we fell into a deep sleep. When I woke up I was alone. The bedroom door was cracked open and I did have to pee so I slipped on Edward's t-shirt and my underwear and went to the bathroom. I was on my way back to bed when I heard the raised voices.

"This is my decision!"

"Edman she lied to you – to all of us!"

"He's my son, not yours and she had her reasons."

I slipped down the stairs and leaned against the wall opposite of the living room.

"I don't see how you can forgive her so easily Edward."

"Come on Rose – this is Bells we are talking about."

"Yeah and she just disappeared for three years. Sorry if I can't be as forgiving as you and just accept her back into my life."

"I agree Edman. I can't just forgive her either."

"Emmett…"

"No – this conversation is over for us. We are going back to bed. Come on Rose."

I hid in the kitchen as they tromped back up the stairs. I slid down the wall and rested my head on my knees. What had I done?

"So he's really yours?"

"Alice you should see him. He looks exactly like me, except he had Bells hair."

"Wow, think about how hard it has been for her to look at him every day and see you."

"I love her Jazz. She loves me too."

"I have no doubt in my mind that you two love each other."

"Thanks for supporting me on this. I know it's hard."

"Edward, we've missed her just as much as you have."

"I should have told you what happened that last night on tour sooner though."

"It's fine. She's here now and she's not going anywhere."

"But I am Al. Shit I have a fucking photo shoot on Saturday."

"Cancel it."

"It's not that easy."

"Yes it is. Fire your bitch of a manager and just fucking go into hiding for awhile."

"We'd love to have you around here for awhile long Edward."

"I know mom. I know."

I stood and wiped my face. I took those few steps across the hall and stood at the entrance to the living room. His face lit up when he saw me standing there in his t-shirt.

"Bells, God you're a vision in my shirt."

I blushed and kissed him, "Sorry for eavesdropping."

"How much did you hear?"

"Enough to know that Em and Roe hate me."

"They don't hate you dear. They are just upset."

"And why aren't you Esme? I kept Anthony from you – from all of you."

Esme stood and walked over to me. She pulled me into a hug, "You also gave us Anthony and for that we can't be mad."

"Thank you."

"Let's get you to bed. You do have two radio shows in Seattle later today."

I nodded and yawned. We went back upstairs and crashed for a few hours before my phone rang.

"Hello?"

"You might wanna get home Kiddo."

"Why? Is Anthony okay?"

"Let's just say he is howling for you."

I tried to find my jeans, "Shit Edward where are my pants?"

"Okay then let me come to you. Just be downstairs in a few minutes okay."

"Thanks dad."

I shut the phone and went on a searching mission. I finally gave up and just kept what I had on before running down the stairs. I could hear him screaming from inside the house. I threw open the front door and took him from my dad's arms.

"What is it Sport? Mommy is here. Sshhh."

He quieted immediately and I sank to the floor with him in my lap.

"Everything okay Love?"

I glanced up at Edward. He had my jeans and t-shirt in his hands. Of course he was fully dressed.

"Fine. Someone just missed me thats all."

I stood up and handed him to Edward as I pulled on my jeans. I stuffed my shirt in my back pocket. Anthony clung to Edward and I had to laugh.

"Maybe it wasn't me he was missing."

"I tried to feed him but he just threw it at me."

Edward chuckled, "We can feed him here Charlie."

"Thanks for watching him again dad. I really appreciate it."

"Anytime Kiddo. But don't you have to get going here soon in order to make your shows in time?"

"Yea."

"Why don't we leave him here today Bells? I bet my parents wouldn't mind having him around and Charlie would be right next door."

"We?"

"That is if you would like company on your trip to Seattle?"

I squealed and kissed him, "I would love some. Okay let me go grab his diaper bag and some decent clothes. You can drive and I will just get ready in the car."

"No problem. We'll be eating breakfast in the kitchen won't we Buddy?"

Anthony clapped his hands and squealed and Edward lifted him like an airplane and flew him into the kitchen. I moved quickly back to the house and grabbed everything I needed for the day as well as what Anthony would need. When I got back into the kitchen at the Cullen's Esme, Carlisle, Alice, Jasper, Emmett, and Rosalie were all there.

"Are you sure its all right if we leave him here for the day?"

"Are you kidding Bella? He'll be fine. Besides I think he's winning over Em and Rose for you."

Edward chuckled and kissed my temple as he wrapped his arms around me.

"We both have our phones on. Call if you need anything."

Carlisle tossed Edward some keys, "Take the Escalade – it has dark tinted windows. You might need it today."

Edward slipped on his sunglasses and hat and grabbed my hand, "Ready?"

I nodded and went to kiss Anthony, "Be good Sport. Mommy loves you."

We went through the house and into the garage. Edward slid into the driver's seat and I slid into the back. As soon as we were on a main road I changed clothes then hopped up front.

"I like that top."

"Thank you."

I started to put on my makeup and Edward scoffed.

"What?"

"You don't need makeup Love."

I smiled, "I'm just doing my eyes – relax."

He chuckled, "Good."

We drove in silence for the first hour or so before I broke the silence.

"Why did Alice call your manager a bitch?"

He laughed, "They had a scuffle not long ago. She tried to get me to have a weekend off and my manager refused. I really had to put my foot down for this week."

"I don't understand why she's still your manager then."

"Because she is amazing at what she does. She's the reason I'm such a superstar."

"But you don't like your life."

"I used to but lately I have just felt it going in a different direction."

"A direction your manager doesn't like?"

"Not at all. I slept in till ten last week, completely skipped a photo shoot that she had booked me for and she was furious. I mean I thought I had been in trouble before but she really let me have it. She went on and on about how it was not only my ass on the line but hers as well. That's why she rescheduled it for Saturday. Kind of a payback method."

"That's crap Edward. It's your life."

"Bella you have to realize that after you left I was a mess. Jesse quit because I was such a mess. Susan came in and she gave me my life back – well what she thought my life should be."

"I'm sorry."

"It's not your fault. I was the idiot who let us be friends with benefits… or whatever that arrangement was. We never spoke about it. I treated you like my girlfriend but never made it official. That's why I asked you the other day. I didn't want what happened last time to happen this time. I can't lose you like that again."

I grabbed his hand and stroked his knuckles, "You won't."

He sighed and smiled at me, "Good."

"Now are you ready for the firestorm we are going to create today?"

I laughed and shrugged, "I guess."

"Your manager won't be pissed at me will he?"

"I doubt it. Rick knows… well that your Anthony's father."

"Oh…"

"He kind of figured it out and I just confirmed it for him."

He nodded, "So where exactly are you living now. Alice said something last night about Charlie selling his house?"

"Yeah. He's going to move to San Francisco with me. I have a two bedroom studio apartment – it's really great."

"I wish I would have known that. I would have let you have my house there."

"You have a house in San Francisco?"

"I do. I haven't been there in awhile though."

"I thought you were stationed out of L.A.?"

"I am mostly but I have a lot of things in San Francisco and it just made sense at the time to buy a place. You'd love it. It's right on beach but in a completely secluded neighborhood."

"Wow. I have a nice view of the beach myself."

"Where are you staying?"

"I have a place in North Beach."

He coughed, "You're kidding!"

"No…"

"That's where my house is."

"Small world then."

"It's really nice too Love. Five bedrooms, four and a half baths with a living room, dining room, kitchen, family room, and a full basement. I renovated a year ago and there is now a complete recording studio in a part of the basement as well."

"Wow, so why don't you spend more time there?"

He eyed me.

"Right… Susan."

"Will she be mad with what we are doing today?"

He nodded, "Furious."

"I don't want to get you in trouble with your manager Edward."

"I'm already in trouble, remember?"

"Still…"

"It's fine Bells. Besides we are here so there's really no going back."

He pulled into the parking garage and found a spot. He got out and stretched before opening my door for me, "Ready?"

I nodded and grabbed his hand. He pulled me into his arms and kissed me.

"Now I am."

He wrapped an arm around my waist and we made our way through the building. There was already a buzz floating around the room when we finally made our way to the actual station's studio. I was ushered in and given a microphone. Here goes nothing.

"Today we have with a very special guest. You might remember her from a few years ago when she went on tour with Edward Cullen but now she's come out of hiding and has a new CD that is ready to go on shelves soon. Please welcome Ms. Isabella Swan."

"Thank you for having me today."

"Always a pleasure Bella. So tell me about the new album."

"Well it's been three years in the making. It's kind of got it all. There's sad songs, happy songs, fast songs, slow songs. I wanted it to evoke emotions in my listeners that I felt writing these songs."

"Well I have listened to it and I believe you did just that. One of my favorites is, of course, your new single. Now correct me if I'm wrong, but didn't you debut that song on the last night of your concert tour?"

"I did. I really love that song – it means a lot to me so it just felt right to make it my first single."

"Is it about anyone special?"

"It could be."

"Staying secretive – I've heard that about you."

"I just like my personal life – personal that's all."

"But you brought your boyfriend in with you today, did you not?"

I blushed and glanced out at Edward. He was smiling at me.

"I did."

"Now is this a new development because I certainly don't remember you saying anything before about a boyfriend."

"It is a new development but it's been eight years in the making."

"Oh an old flame then?"

"You could say that. It's an old family friend. We grew up together and we just reconnected recently."

"Is he interested in taking off his shades and hat and coming in to talk with us today?"

I shook my head, "Not really."

"Oh come on Bella. You have us all wondering who this mystery guy is."

Edward smiled at me and they let him in. He sat down next to me and then he took off his hat and glasses.

"Well you wanted to know who I was so here I am."

"Edward Cullen? The Edward Cullen?"

"In the very flesh mind you."

I giggled.

"Is this some kind of joke?"

"That would be incorrect. You see as Bella said we have been friends forever and I was an idiot to let her get away so I am fixing up for lost time."

The announcer just stared. I figured it was a good time to sing. I grabbed my guitar and started playing Sparks Fly again. What surprised me the most was when Edward started singing with me. When I finished he kissed me.

"Well you heard it here first folks. Looks like our new it couple would be Bella Swan and Edward Cullen."

The lines went wild.

"Why don't we take our first caller?"

"Hello? Edward and Bella I think you guys are perfect together. I saw you both in your last concert and it was so sweet how you kissed at the end of your new song."

"Why thank you."

"It's hard to not kiss her to be honest."

"Are you guys going to be putting out a duet album anytime soon?"

"It's something we haven't really discussed." I looked at Edward and he smiled at me.

"What about your son Bella? How is this going to affect him?"

I blanched, Edward covered for me.

"I have met little Anthony – he's a very special little boy."

"Next caller, thank you very much."

"My question is for Edward."

"Fire away."

"How are you going to balance your career, Bella's career, your relationship, family, and a little boy?"

"Well that is a very good question and I would like to clear things up a little bit if that's all right. You see I have been very, very busy lately and it's not really something I have been enjoying. I am going to take some time off. I want to spend time with Bella and… my son. That's where I need to be for now."

And firestorm part two…

"Your son? Did I just hear you correctly Edward?"

The announcer, as well as every other person in the studio, was now fully focused on us.

"You did. I am Anthony's father and I am completely and utterly thrilled about it. I am taking time off so I can reconnect with my son as well as his mother, my girlfriend."

I felt my phone vibrating in my pocket – oh shit. Edward pulls his out as well – double oh shit.

"Bella – you're okay with this?"

"This was solely Edward's decision and I can't speak for him, but I am happy with his decision yes."

"I'm sure you are. Well unfortunately we are all out of time for today and Bella, Edward – thanks for coming in today."

We left and made our way back out to the car. Our phones were still vibrating and we ended up shutting them off.

"Edward, are you sure?"

He cupped my face in his hands, "I've never been more sure of anything in my entire life."

"But your manager – your fans."

"They'll deal. I need to be with you now – you and our son."

I sighed, "I love you."

"I love you too."


	9. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

Well that firestorm followed us to the next radio station. Paparazzi had gotten wind of where we would be next and attacked with a vengeance. Edward just gripped my waist and plowed through the sea of cameras. The next radio interview went much the same and a lot of the questions were focused on us – not my album.

Edward tried to steer the conversation back several times but the announcer would either interrupt him or he would take questions from a caller. At the end of the session Edward simply thanked everyone and pulled me along beside him as he barged back out to the car. It was a good thing we had the Escalade because the dark-tinted windows definitely did come in handy.

Edward drove in silence until we reached the outskirts of Port Angeles. We didn't have much to say but then we also had no idea what was waiting for us at home and boy was shit really going to hit the fan there.

"I'm sorry."

"For what?"

"If I wouldn't have come with you this day would have been about you promoting your album and not about me… again."

"Edward. I love you. It doesn't matter."

He sighed, "This is my life Bells. I get followed everywhere."

"Well you are taking a break. It will all quiet down soon enough."

He threw his head back in frustration, "God Susan is going to be so pissed."

"We'll work it out."

He smiled at me, "I love you."

I smiled back, "I know."

We reached home about an hour later and Edward and I both noticed the rental car in the driveway.

"Shit! You have got to be kidding me!"

"Edward calm down. It could just be Rick."

He eyed me, "Not likely."

I sighed and slipped out of the car. As soon as I was inside it was like music to my ears.

"Mama!"

"My baby boy, come here."

He ran over to me and I scooped him into my arms.

"Oh I missed you Sport."

He kissed me several times as I propped him on my hip.

"Did you have a good time with everyone today?"

He squealed and laughed as I started tickling his tummy.

"Bella – perfect timing. I was just about to put him to bed."

"Esme thank you for watching him today."

"It was a pleasure. He is such a good little boy."

I glanced back at Edward, "Let's go put him to sleep in your room for now."

"Sure."

"You wanna go to your daddy, Sport?"

I handed him to Edward and watched Edward just relax instantly. We started going up the steps, me behind them when a voice came from behind us making Edward stop in his tracks.

"We all need to talk."

Edward slowly turned around, "I am going to put my son to sleep first. Give us ten minutes Susan."

She stared me down then stomped back into the living room. Rick popped his head out then.

"Bella, we do need to talk."

I sighed, "I know Rick. Just let us put Anthony down, okay?"

He smiled, "Take your time. We aren't going anywhere."

I gave Edward a shove and we went up the rest of the stairs and to his room. As soon as the door was shut I cussed under my breath.

"Bells?"

"Sorry. God what are they both doing here?"

"Probably conspiring to split us apart."

"Edward."

"Well fine maybe not Rick but I know as heck Susan is thinking that. Did you see the looks she gave you?"

"Yeah."

He put Anthony on the bed and I plopped down beside them both.

"Okay Buddy, you are going to sleep here tonight. This whole big bed is yours. And all these pillows are yours."

Edward gently placed pillows all the way around Anthony as I leaned down to kiss him.

"I am going to leave this here with you too, okay Sport? If you need us for anything all you have to do is press this button. Wanna try it?"

He nodded and grabbed the baby monitor from me. He pressed the button and the other monitor went off in my hand. Anthony giggled and Edward kissed his forehead.

"You press it whenever and as much as you want. Got it?"

Anthony nodded and yawned. We played him a song and his little eyes fluttered shut. I placed the baby monitor next to him and we shut the bedroom door.

"You ready for this?"

"I think we should have the screaming match in the basement so we don't wake up Anthony."

"What makes you think it will be a screaming match?"

He chuckled, "You've never met Susan – trust me. It'll be a screaming match."

He grabbed me by my waist and stopped me on the bottom step. His lips crushed into mine with a need and desire I didn't know he possessed.

"Whatever happens – I love you and I am not leaving you."

I rested for head on his chest, "I love you too. I'm not letting you go this time."

He pulled me close to him, wrapping both arms securely around my waist as we entered the living room. Rick smiled and me but Susan just sneered.

"So I take it the radio interviews have been going well?"

I suppressed my giggle as I smiled and nodded at Rick.

"Very well, thank you."

Susan went to spoke but Edward raised his hand.

"Before you yell at me, can we please take this conversation to the basement so we don't wake our son?"

"Of course Edward. After you Bella?"

My manager followed us quietly down to the basement and after a few moments Edward's manager stomped down the steps.

"How could you do this to me Edward?"

"I have done nothing to you Susan. I told you before I wanted time off."

"And you got it! What is this week then?"

Edward sighed and pinched his nose, "Not a week Susan – I want months off – hell a year!"

She scoffed, "Well that simply isn't plausible with your schedule."

"Exactly! God Susan don't you get it? I'm not happy!"

He sank onto the couch, pulling me down with him. I ended up right on his lap and he buried his head into my hair. He wrapped his arms around me so I couldn't move and this just made Susan roll her eyes and sneer at me again.

"Well Bella, I am glad you finally told him. Seems like he is happy about being a father."

I nodded, "He loves Anthony very much. Anthony loves having his father around too."

"Good. I do have a couple more interviews scheduled but I wanted to run some things through you first."

I pulled out my phone and turned it on, "Okay. What's up?"

"Well I thought next week we could do a talk show in San Francisco – you know really clear some things up with the press."

I ignored all my missed called and text messages as I found my calendar.

"What day were you thinking?"

"I was thinking next Friday actually."

"Oh wow – um… it's free right now so I will put it in."

He took a deep breath, "I actually wondered if it would be possible for Edward to appear with you?"

"Absolutely not! He will not be making any more appearances anywhere with her."

Edward tightened his grip on my waist, still refusing to talk.

"There has to be something we can work out Susan. Edward has expressed an interest to take some time off and I think if you still want him as your client you will honor that request."

"Who do you think you are talking to? Who was the one who picked his ass up after you left him? He was a fucking mess because of you and I will not go through that again."

I flinched, "I know. But I have no desire to be away from him any longer. We love each other and we are going to make this work."

"Good luck with that. His next tour is scheduled to start in a few months, and this time it's a world tour."

"No." Edward's head snapped up. "I'm done Susan. I am not doing this anymore. I quit."

"You can't quit. You signed a contract."

"Then I'll buy my way out of it. I'll do anything to get rid of you."

"Why I've never…"

"Exactly – because until now I just took what you gave me, well not anymore Susan. This business relationship is over."

"Are you firing me?"

"I already did. Good bye."

She huffed and stomped out, "You'll be hearing from my lawyer."

"Good luck with that Susan. I have been documenting your verbal abuse for months now. You don't stand a chance."

She continued up the stairs and Edward didn't relax until the front door slammed shut.

I turned around, straddling him, and kissed him.

"I am so proud of you."

He kissed me back, slanting his mouth over mine. Rick cleared his throat.

"So I take it you're free next Friday then?"

Edward chuckled, "I like him."

"Me too."

Rick stood, "Look I'll leave you lovebirds alone for now but Bella please call me on Monday?"

"I will."

"I'm in town until tomorrow night too. I couldn't get another flight out until then."

And with that he left. Edward rested his forehead against mine and sighed.

"God it feels good to be rid of her. I've wanted to do that for a year."

I kissed him again, "I'm proud of you."

"I love you."

"So what are you going to do now?"

"I'm going to focus on you and Anthony."

"What about all of your things that she had booked for you?"

He sighed, "I don't know."

"You don't want to piss anyone off."

"I know. I can call them. I have a copy of my schedule on my laptop upstairs."

"Why don't you let Rick take care of all of it?"

"Rick?"

"Yeah. He's amazing and he'll have your best interest at heart because of me and Anthony."

"Really?"

"Just give him all the contact information and he'll take care of it. He used to be a lawyer so he is really good with all that junk."

"Wow. That's a great idea Bells. Thanks."

I smiled, "Anytime. Besides now we can work on us."

He nodded and kissed me, "That sounds perfect."

We fell asleep wrapped around each other on the couch in the basement that night. When morning came Alice was the one who woke us up. She was thrilled to have me back in the family and everyone simply loved Anthony. Roe and Em warmed up to me bit by bit and Rick took care of Edward's issues with Susan. He gave her a nice severance package and wonderful recommendations – even though she didn't deserve them. We all spent the next week and a half catching up – it was long overdue.

"We are here today with Bella Swan and Edward Cullen – our new it couple. Welcome."

"Thank you for having us."

"Well after last week's very shocking radio interviews you two kind of disappeared off the radar."

"We took a small family vacation," Edward said squeezing my hand.

"And Edward you got rid of your manager of three years?"

"I did. We just had different schedules in mind for my career."

"So now you are officially retired?"

He shrugged, "Not really. I just want to spend time with Bella and our son for awhile – without the pressures of a schedule."

"And Bella your CD is about to be released, how do you feel about that?"

"It's long overdue. I am really excited about it, but what makes it so special is that Edward is here with me to share in all this."

"Now you two grew up together and then went on tour together, but just recently got together?"

"That's right. You see after our last show Edward wanted me to stay with him but I just couldn't. I had to go live my life. I got my degree and that was where Rick found me."

"You also had your son?"

"Yes. I didn't know I was pregnant when I left Edward."

"But he didn't find out until two weeks ago – is that correct?"

I sighed and nodded, "I just didn't want him to give up everything for us. He had a career to live out. He had been dreaming of being a musician since we were little and I just couldn't take that away from him."

"But he did give up everything for you this time?"

"That was my decision. I had wanted to take some time off for about a year. Bella and I met coincidentally last week and everything just kind of flew into place. I knew it was the right decision even before I knew about Anthony."

"And here you both are."

"Yep. This is all about Bella this time around. It's her CD that is being released and I am only here to support her dreams this time."

"Sounds like you have it all worked out then?"

"Kind of. We are working on some things but we do know that we want to be together."

I leaned against him and he kissed my forehead. I noticed Rick waving frantically at me at the other end of the set and I cocked an eyebrow at him. He directed my line of site to my very fussy son who was reaching for me.

I laughed, "Sorry to interrupt, but would it be all right if our son came to sit with us? He's being fussy over there with my dad."

"Not at all."

I stood and met my dad halfway. Anthony quieted immediately as soon as he was in my arms. I sat back down next to Edward and Anthony quickly climbed into his lap.

"Well he certainly looks like you Edward."

"Yeah, but he's a momma's boy big time."

Edward played with Anthony, which had everyone smiling. The rest of the interview went off without a hitch and in the end it was very good publicity for both of us. We went back to Edward's house and we had some lunch. At the end of the day I had decided to move in with him in his San Francisco house and my dad took my apartment. They were within walking distance of each other so it was really perfect.

We had just put Anthony to bed and my dad had just left for the night. We decided to relax on the beach with some wine.

"Do you know how much I love you?"

"Probably as much as I love you."

He kissed me and wrapped his arms around me.

"You are everything to me."

I rested against him.

"Things are falling into place."

"There's only one more thing I need to do."

I looked up at him, "And what's that?"

He lowered his lips to my ear, "Marry me Bells."

He slid the ring onto my third finger. My lips found his and he got his answer without me having to say a word.


	10. Epilogue

**Epilogue**

And so there you have it. I gave up everything for him and then he turned around and did the same for me. Now our lives revolve around each other… and Anthony of course.

We got married a month later. It was a huge affair and our two-year-old son looked perfect in his little tuxedo. We wed in a simple manner with just close friends and family. Alice and Rosalie were my bridesmaids and Jasper and Emmett were Edward's groomsmen.

Our lives mixed perfectly together. After my record went double platinum Rick suggested we make a duets album and we did just that – also going double platinum and being named album of the year. We were extremely happy with our lives.

Of course you are all wondering if we extended our family and we did. I gave birth to a little girl almost a year after we married. She was a daddy's girl big time and Anthony was thrilled to have a little sister to look after. After Avea was born we both took some time off and moved back to Forks. We built a beautiful house not far from where we grew up and it was nice to be home.

Alice and Jasper followed suit a couple months later and built across the way from us. They had their hands full with their twin boys – Xavier and Colton but Anthony liked having boys to play with. Rose and Emmett followed about a year after that and they moved in just down the street. They had adopted a beautiful little girl, which they named Emily.

So finally we had our family back together. We all had parties and did everything together. Edward and I fell out of the limelight and we didn't mind at all. We had our studio in the basement and we messed around from time to time. We thought we had everything we ever wanted… until the twins came.

Yep – little Adam and Alivia came when Avea turned three; just around the same time Rose found out she was pregnant with their son – Carter. Years passed and we all fell into a comfortable routine of daycare, school and work.

Edward ended up getting his bachelor's in History and became a Forks High School History Teacher. The high school then offered me the music position and Edward and I got to collaborate every year in the school musical. It was everything and more. When our ten-year anniversary hit we renewed our vows and released another duets album.

Our life was musically blissful.


End file.
